


Senbonzakura

by Rapis_Razuri



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cherry Blossoms, Coming of Age, Depression, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Half shipping fic Half Sakura fic, Nohr | Conquest Route, Post-Conquest, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapis_Razuri/pseuds/Rapis_Razuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Sakura tries to navigate through the aftermath of the war, she forgets that though the flowers of her namesake are fleeting, the next bloom and the hope it brings is never far away. [Post-Conquest. Sakura-centric. Leo/Sakura]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green

She once read a tale about a man who was melancholic because the sight of the blossoms of her namesake disturbed him until he realized there were bodies underneath the trees. _Imagine it_ , he said, _dull, white petals that became a bright, beautiful pink when nourished by human blood._

It was an old legend. There are no bodies buried under any of the trees in the _sakura_ groves of Shirasagi, but the cherry blossoms had been blooming when the Nohrian army marched into the capital, spilling the blood of Hoshidans in their wake. If there were any shred of truth in the story of the dead under the cherry tree, then the bloom this year would've been the most brilliant.

She wouldn't know. She didn't see. The petals have already fallen by the time she had been in any position to see them.

It is late spring with summer around the corner when an ambassador from Nohr arrives at the front gates of Castle Shirasagi. The red bean mochi next to her tea is still half-eaten. Sakura is alternating between picking at the crumbs and reading through a book on Hoshidan law without fully absorbing the contents when somebody slides the door open.

She tears her eyes away from the page to see her sister close the door to join her at the chabudai. Hinoka has always been self-assured and confident, but wearing a crown that should have been their brother's and a formal kimono too extravagant for someone so straightforward and honest, Sakura has never seen her look more out of her element. Hinoka is settling in, but sometimes, such as right now, it's clear that she has yet to fully adjust from her role as warrior princess to queen.

There is something Hinoka wanted to say, but she is seems to be having trouble saying it. It is unsettling to see that Hinoka struggle. “You... you don't have to do this, you know.”

There is a sense of hopelessness with the way Hinoka says it. She never showed weakness before, at least not before her. Sakura had always thought that her sister was invincible – she was so brave and strong, what did she have to be afraid of? – but if the war had taught her anything about Hinoka, it was that she is as human as Sakura is.

Sometimes, Hinoka _needs_ to let her vulnerability show before someone she trusted unconditionally. While it felt like the sisters have lost everything at times, the truth is they didn't because they still had each other. That is why, not matter how unworthy she is, Sakura wants to be someone her sister can have faith in. Hinoka has been looking after her long enough. It is time for her to do the same in return, even if what she did could not measure up.

“I don't mind,” Sakura replies, “I can do this.”

Hinoka still looks uncertain. When Sakura had been assigned to work alongside the ambassador King Xander sent to Shirasagi as a sign of good faith, it had been a decision made upon careful thought on both the queen and her advisors. Sakura is to accompany Xander's youngest brother during his stay as a diplomat and working with him to set an example for their still bitter people.

Far to used too relying on her own strength for everything, Hinoka would have done it herself, but not when she has duties elsewhere and not when _she_ still harbored some of the same feelings her people did, so she had been forced to turn to her younger sister under the reasoning that Sakura is well-liked by the commoners for her kindness and her accepting nature would make it easier for her to work with a former enemy and vice versa.

“I wanted to talk to you before you met with him today,” Hinoka says, “I may be the queen now, but... but I still want you to rely on me as an older sister. If you are in trouble, if it ever becomes too much, come to me, alright? We'll figure it out together.”

This makes Sakura smile. She didn't want to drift away from Hinoka after the latter became queen, studying government in hopes of being able to stay close to her as an advisor despite knowing her shyness and reserved personality would make it difficult for her to make her voice heard, so she is happy to hear that Hinoka felt the same way. They were the only family they had left, after all.

Even so, Sakura isn't sure if she liked the idea of adding to her sister's worries. “O-okay,” she replies, “I would like that. Um, I guess I should go shouldn't it? I don't want to be late. It would be...rude.”

“Yeah, I guess you should,” Hinoka rises to her feet, “I have a meeting with Yukimura now, but walk with me for a while?”

“Thank you.” Sakura pushes the plate aside, promising she would finish the mochi later, and stands, picking up the yumi lying at her side as she does so. She hesitates when she sees Hinoka's gaze fall on the weapon in her hands. “Oh, um, I'm sorry,” she murmurs, “I guess I should leave this here, shouldn't I?”

“No,” Hinoka said, shaking her head, a hand resting on the hilt of the katana at her side, “Take it with you. Even if you can't use it, it'd make a nice statement. Ryoma... Ryoma and Takumi may be gone, but you and I are still here.”

It may be peacetime, but the weapons the sisters carry with them serves as a reminder of what way paid to see the war's end. Hoshido was able to keep its independence thanks to King Xander, so it is all the more prudent that their newfound allies and their own subjects understand that, despite their losses, the Kingdom of White Night is nonetheless unbent and unbroken.

Hinoka smiles though her tired eyes as she walks sees Sakura on her way. “It makes me a little sad that you're growing up, knowing you won't be needing me to take care of you anymore, but I'm proud of you, Sakura.”

( _“I'm happy to see you like this, Sakura. Whatever happens, I'm proud of you–“_ )

Pushing memories of anouther sister down, Sakura replies in conviction. “I won't let you down.”

She says goodbye to Hinoka and makes her way to the wing that was allotted to the Nohrians' use. There had been a much surprise when Prince Leo had showed up with only one of his retainers. Some had took it as an insult as it suggested King Xander still believed Hoshido is so weak that his brother did not need any more protection than that and others simply thinking the less Nohrians there are within their borders the better.

The two men are conversing just outside their rooms when Sakura approaches. It is not Leo who takes note of her arrival first, but his subordinate. The man's single blue eye catches sight of her and he grins wickedly.

( _She is in Fort Jinya. A Nohrian soldier breaks through and grins when he sees her. She raises her silver bow, but its useless. She is still weak, still powerless, unable to fight back when a hand in a black gauntlet takes her by the arm–_ )

She almost backs away. Almost runs back to Hinoka because she talks big, but when it comes to acting, she runs away like a coward. Almost abandons what she had promised herself she could do because it would be so much easier.

Almost, but she doesn't. She is not in Fort Jinya. She is in Castle Shirasagi and they are not her enemies, not anymore. She could do this. If she could talk to a Nohrian prince without any problems, she would be able to talk to anyone, right?

Sakura grips the Fujin Yumi tightly as if she could somehow draw strength from her fallen brother, from the kind, gentle Takumi she remembers playing dolls with as children instead of the vengeance-driven man she remembers from the last days she spent with him, through the weapon he wielded proudly in life. She numbs herself to everything except her objective, takes a deep breath, and forces herself to speak.

“Ah... Pr-Prince Leo?”

The first thing he does when he faces her is to scrutinize her from head to toe, silently assessing her as she him. His mahogany eyes are bound to be better practiced at detecting weak points than her's, but she sees how he notes the bow she holds before her first, then the way her right foot is positioned a step behind her left. His gaze makes her uncomfortable, not in the same way his retainer's does, but just because she hates it when people look at her so intensely without saying a word.

She wonders what he sees; a little girl trying to play at being an adult, surely. Her grip on the Fujin Yumi tightens.

“Princess Sakura,” is his curt reply accompanied by a brief incline of his head towards her, just enough to be considered respectful to – she realizes this with a jolt – the heir to the throne of a foreign nation.

“I-I hope you rested well after... after your journey?”

“Well enough,” he answers, voice neutral, “Queen Hinoka was very accommodating and generous in her hospitality.”

“Th-that is good to hear,” she says, trying to depict the hidden meaning of his words. Didn't Corrin mention something about having trouble sleeping on futons on his first day here as well? She couldn't remember for sure, not that it mattered anyway. “Um, well, my sister – the queen, I mean, thought it would be beneficial for us both if I... if I gave you a tour of our capital?”

Before Leo could reply, he is interrupted by an amused snort and a laugh. When the one-eyed man notices that he has the attention of the two, he merely shrugs in an unapologetic manner. “You put on the innocent act, but I can see right through you,” he says to Sakura, smirk widening, “Feigning shyness, using your sister as an excuse when all you wanted to do is spend some quality time with my Lord Leo? How naughty.”

Stunned, Sakura doesn't know how to respond. “I-I don't,” she stammers, cheeks burning in humiliation, “I-I didn't mean...”

“Oh come now, there's no shame in admitting it.”

“I-I...”

“ _Niles_.”

The disapproval is clear in the way his lord says his name. “I was only teasing milord. There's no need to chastise me.”

Leo glares. What would have broken Sakura, Niles rolls his eyes at. “Alright, fine. Please accept my most humble apologies, Lady Sakura. It will never happen again.”

“T-that's fine,” Sakura says automatically. “I-I accept your apology.”

“Great. If that's all, I'll be on my way.” Pause. “Have fun on your date.”

“I-It... it's not–“ Sakura tries to say to salvage the situation, but Niles is already gone. Is he really going to leave his lord on his own like this? She doubts it. “Um...”

“I apologize for my subordinate's behavior,” Leo says, coming up to her to stand by her side. “Niles can be... inappropriate at times, but he's been in my service for so long, I sometimes forget that kind of conduct in a retainer of the royal family is undesirable.”

Too late, she realizes she had spoken to his shoulder rather than the man himself, she quickly corrects this mistake and takes care to make eye contact when she speaks again. “Just... just surprised by his, um, forwardness is all and I guess it-it does sound a bit like... a date.”

“Did Queen Hinoka really suggest it?”

No it wasn't. It was actually one of the more tolerant governors who proposed the idea. He said he was not object to having a Nohrian as a guest in their capital so long as he respected their culture and ways. Hinoka had approved the suggestion and passed it onto Sakura. Leo did not have to know that, however. “Y-yes,” she says, the lie feeling heavy on her tongue, “S-since Hoshido is very different from Nohr, she thought it would make it easier if you had a guide with you... th-that is, if you want. I mean...”

She is half-hoping he would refuse. Her experience with his retainer had shaken the confidence she had spent the morning building up. She's made enough of a fool of herself today.

Instead, Prince Leo of Nohr says, “It would be rude of me to refuse such consideration. Please, lead the way.”

* * *

Sakura always enjoyed visiting the town. Walking down the streets and browsing the wares, even if she didn't end up buying anything, was one of her favorite things to do. Sometimes, she would see an accessory and think that Hana would like it, or a piece of embroidery with a pattern she recognized as one Azura was quite fond of. The people were friendly and, usually upon recognizing her as their princess, were happy to offer her samples of the food they had on sale with a smile, offers she accepted out of politeness or, in the case of sweets, because she couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to.

Today, however, she does none of that.

When the people see her first, they greet her in a the same way as usual – polite, but warm. As soon as they see who she is accompanied by however, their smiles become strained and the tone of their voices become distant. Hinoka had admitted that she never expected acceptance to come easily, but also knew that if Hoshido's leaders did not try to build the bridges of friendship with their new allies, the people could not be expected to do so. Sakura is witnessing first hand just how difficult the task is going to be. Seeing a Nohrian, one of the family for whom Corrin betrayed them for, in the streets of their shining capital did nothing to help soothe the acrimonious thorns in their hearts.

If Leo notices, he does not let it show. How iced over did a person's heart have to be in order to be immune to all that enmity?

This tour is nothing like the one Sakura led Corrin on with her siblings so long ago. She tries to talk to fill some of the silence between them, but she finds that she often drifts in and out of conversation. For his part, Leo is an attentive listener to everything she says and when it seems they're about to fall into silence again, prompts her with clarifying questions that she does her best to answer or explain.

She doesn't know if he's doing it because he's genuinely interested in what she had to say or because he can't stand the awkward tension between them either.

They eventually reach the town square where everything came crashing down. Though some of the buildings have been rebuilt since it was destroyed, most of it is still rubble. It brings back memories of happier times of when she walked by the statue with her family or played with Hana in the square and then those of the moment that started it all. Lost in thought, she didn't notice she stopped walking until Leo asked her a question.

“Is this where it happened?”

He could have been referring to a number of things: _Is this where my mother was killed? Is this where Corrin first turned into a dragon? Is this where Azura nearly died trying to bring him back to his senses? Is this where so many innocent Hoshidans died because they were collateral damage?_

_Is this where my family started falling apart because of your's?_

“Yes.”

In the background, everyone goes on in their day-to-day business; people talking, vendors calling out to passerby's, children playing in the streets. She doesn't pay attention and she almost misses the next two words Leo has to say.

“I'm sorry.”

Sympathy is the last thing she would expect from him when he just seems to be a very cold person. When she looks up, he is staring straight ahead at what was once a statue of the Dawn Dragon.

Seeing him standing where Mother died because _his_ father sent her son to Hoshido as an assassin... Unflappable in the face of thinly veiled hostility, untouchable even when everyone around him hated him, seems to stir her heart out of the deadened state it has been in since she was taken prisoner in Fort Jinya.

Hinoka was wrong.

Hinoka was wrong about Sakura not being a hateful person because right then and there, she realizes she hates them all. She hates King Xander for claiming his birthright while Ryoma was dead and buried, hates Princess Camilla for calling herself Corrin's older sister when Hinoka is the one who dedicated her whole life looking for him, hates Princess Elise for extending a hand of friendship out of pity while flaunting her perfect family about, hates Mother for sacrificing herself to protect her “true” son, hates Corrin for choosing _them_ even after she did, hates King Garon for kidnapping him in the first place, hates Azura for not letting her say goodbye, hates Ryoma for not being the invincible big brother Sakura always thought he was, hates Takumi for being right about everything, and hates _herself_ for not being stronger because _surely_ that would have made a difference.

But most of all, she hates _him_. She hates Prince Leo for offering his condolences after his hand and magic played a part in cutting the lives of so many wonderful people short, for being here when her brothers were not, for reminding her how to _feel_ when it would have been easier to live the rest of her days in a state of numbed shock because at least that way, she can't be hurt anymore.

The Fujin Yumi trembles and in the end, she is so pathetic she can't even express her anger properly, ducking her head down and meekly muttering something even she's not certain of what she said.

Later that day, she skips the meeting she promised Hinoka she would attend. Her retainers find her alone in the archery range, shooting arrow after arrow, not caring about how off her aim is or how sloppy her technique. After all, what is the point when Takumi is no longer there to correct her or beam proudly when she makes a perfect shot?

 _Notch, draw, release_. She repeats the words in her head as she performs each action as it makes it easier to tune everything else out. It feels nice to be able to vent, to be able to take it all out on something.

“Lady Sakura, it's me.” She would recognize the voice of her best friend anywhere, but Sakura doesn't want to face her right now. Though she loves Hana dearly, she doesn't know if she wants her friend to see her in such a state of distress.

“Don't,” Subaki says quietly, “Leave her be. Sometimes this is the only way that helps.”

Thanking Subaki in her mind for understanding because she isn't sure if she could speak at the moment, Sakura continues as if she hadn't noticed her retainers at all. _Raise, draw, release._ Over and over and over until all the targets are pierced though with off-center bolts and she can't find anymore arrows save for the ones she already fired.

Her iron yumi clatters to the ground. Panting, exhausted, eyes blurred, Sakura winces when she rests her hands on her knees and leaving stains of blood on the white fabric of her clothes, but doesn't stop because the pain gives her something real, something _present_ to think about.

She does not protest when her retainers gently guide her back to her room. Subaki applies a salve to her bleeding and blistering hands and carefully bandages them while Hana holds her close and tells her over and over again that everything will be alright as though saying it enough times will make it come to pass.

When she is finally on her own again, she doesn't have the energy to do anything except crawl into her futon and wonder what the future holds.

 


	2. Red

Some mornings she wakes and wants to sleep the day away.

Except she can't afford to.

Sakura dreads getting up only to try to make it through anouther day, but consequences if she doesn't will stress her more. As a result, she gets up, despite every muscle in her body protesting against it, and does her best to make it though the day.

Being able to see her retainers regularly helps. She often brings Hana water and a snack because she is always working herself to exhaustion and Sakura is happy to listen to the spirited way her childhood friend yells at her division to _try harder_ or _did they want to look like a bunch of slackers in front of Lady Sakura?_ Despite what Hana says, Sakura knows her friend is actually quite pleased with how quickly her trainees adapted to the regimen she imposed on them without (much) complaint.

Hana's youth had been a point of contention when she was first appointed by Hinoka to lead the regiment with some even questioning the queen's judgement for it, but the reality is that she is the most qualified person for the position after many older and more experienced samurai died or were left crippled during the war.

In Subaki's end, there is less controversy when he is made leader of Hoshido's sky knights. While he is more relaxed with the knights under his command, he expects nothing less than perfection from them. With the way he carefully plans his day's schedule, Sakura usually has less purpose when she visits him except to groom Hinoka's pegasus in her sister's stead, but she has the feeling that he's been keeping a closer eye on her than usual. Between brush strokes, Subaki gently advises her to rest when he notices how tired she feels and offers to bring her tea if she needed something to help with her anxiety and insomnia.

Secretly, selfishly, she is relived that both of them managed to survive the war when others did not. Sakura is grateful to them both and she doesn't know what she would do without them, so in the rare instance where either of them lets their uncertainties slip, she does everything to reassure them withutmost sincerity that they have _never_ let her down, not once, so there is no reason to think they will start now.

If anything, its _her_ that's constantly letting people down. After her absence at the meeting that day, Sakura has noticed how guarded everyone in court seemed to have become around her. There are are those who are careful not to say anything that can be interpreted as being too harsh while the less subtle outright tell her they're glad to see she's feeling better.

At first, their concern for her is touching. Then it becomes tiring. She wants to tell them to stop treating her as though she would break at the slightest provocation, but they are only worried about her and doesn't deserve such rudeness. She responds in the only way she could think of– by agreeing and thanking them for their concern.

When she heard from Yukimura that Hinoka had delayed starting the council meeting when she failed to appear on time, Sakura decided to make a point of attending every meeting and every conference she is able. However, Sakura quickly finds that she fades into the background as she always does. She listens, but, uncertain of how much the thoughts of a novice are worth, keeps her opinions to herself. Every day, she enters thinking this will be the day where she stays focused and understands only to walk out barely remembering what was talked about.

All in all, Sakura just feels _lost_.

There is one person who looks as out of place in the Hoshidan court as she feels is Prince Leo. He is far from the only foreigner to be seen in court there since Hinoka pushed to move Hoshido away from its history of isolation, but he is certainly the one who seems to receive the most distain.

Guiltily, Sakura knows she's not helping matters by avoiding him. She's not seething towards him anymore, but she doesn't necessarily _want_ to spend time with him either. Still, she did become quite cold towards him in her anger when she was supposed to be giving him a tour of the capital and whatever his past deeds towards her country, he didn't deserve to be treated like that when he was here under the banner of friendship.

Not knowing what else she could do, she asks around and finds out he is often seen in the library. Sakura starts her search there and she finds him quicker than she expects.

The sight she walks upon she has already seen. Leo is standing between the selves with a letter in one hand and an unfurled scroll in the other, looking quite agitated. Niles is with him, a dry smirk on his face as the two of them speak to each other in hushed voices. Sakura manages to catch the words “inflation,” “border skirmishes,” and “radical policies” before they notice her.

“Well, well if it isn't Princess Sakura out and about,” Niles announces, his grin becoming more mischievous when he greets her. “Has the infirmary has run out of poor, pathetic creatures for you to take care of? Should I give myself a bruise so you can make yourself feel better by making it go away?”

 _Stop making fun of me_. Sakura wrings her hands on her robes, wondering what exactly she had expected from Niles. She knows he's just trying to get a reaction out of her and she wants him to _stop_ , but she doesn't want to have an outburst in front of Leo. She is here to smooth the creases that she may have created with her earlier behavior, not to stir up more trouble between herself and his retainer.

And besides...

“Y-you said it w-wouldn't happen again, d-didn't you?” Sakura reminds him uncertainly instead of telling him off like she wanted to. “W-was I wrong to tr-trust your word?”

“Well damn. I did, didn't I?”

“Hello, Princess Sakura,” Leo is quick to step in while Niles grimaces and before things could escalate further. Sakura rationalizes that he probably doesn't care about her specifically, but he must know he wouldn't be doing himself or his kingdom any favors if Niles really did end up driving her to tears. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“Um... um, yes,” she mumbles, almost forgetting why she came looking for him in the first place. “If you have a moment, th-that is. I-if not, I can come back later?”

A cough. “And _there's_ your solution to your problem, milord,” Niles remarks, placing a hand on Leo's shoulder and giving him a little nudge. “I'll be excusing myself before I say something to offend the little lady. Again. Good luck.”

Leo looks at the letter in his hand. He then considers the scroll in his other, her, and the selves surrounding them both.

“Your timing is impeccable,” he says at last. “There is also something I would like you discuss with you.”

* * *

If she is to be perfectly honest, her first extended conversation with Leo was _awful_. Knowing some people just didn't like to be disagreed with, she's not comfortable enough to argue against him when she doesn't know him. When she cannot agree, she answers in a way that doesn't contradict, but doesn't suggest acquiescence, so he either continues with assumptions she knows are incorrect or asks her to please elaborate on that like he did when they were in the square.

She doesn't know which is worse. She's not as eloquent as he is on matters of the state and she feels anything she says will sound elementary. Being continuously put on the spot like she was, Sakura forgets things she _knows_ she knows and it ends up looking like she doesn't. What's more, she could tell he was getting frustrated by the lack of progress by the gradual increase in the depth of his sighs and how he sounds sharper when he speaks.

It was tempting to break into tears when the whole ordeal seemed to remind her just how unintelligent and worthless she is.

Or so it is how she feels at first. When she thinks about it, _really_ thinks about it objectively, it's true that Leo doesn't hold back on his criticism, but she doesn't think he was being intentionally hurtful either. She's watched him snipe with Takumi in Izumo and the way he spoke to her in the library had been nowhere near as antagonistic. That had to count for something.

Politics, government, diplomacy are all topics she has only studied superficially before the war when the odds of her inheriting the throne had been negligible enough that it was an assumption that it would never be her's. When things changed, Sakura did what she believes to be her duty as Hinoka's heir and studies late into the night, but she _is_ inexperienced in these matters.

It isn't Leo's fault, she decides. She is the one who handled it all wrong. She is the one who, in the later stages of their discourse, had been more invested in wishing it was over than she was in making communication.

She could still fix this, right? She has to at least _try_.

On a fresh scroll, Sakura lists everything she could recall about what they talked about – things he said, things _she_ said, and tries to find where she may have misunderstood him and where she could've been more clairvoyant. When she is satisfied with that, she takes anouther page and writes down anything she can think of that may be relevant, however slight.

By the time she finishes, the tea in the kyūsu Subaki brought her has gone cold, but for the first time since Hinoka's coronation, Sakura feels as though she knows what she's doing.

Three days pass before she manages to find the opportunity to talk to Leo again. Finding him in the library again – thankfully with Niles nowhere in sight – she asks if she could have a word with him.

“About the trade issues?” His skeptical tone does not bode well for her. “Princess Sakura, I appreciate your efforts last time, but I would rather not waste my time in pointless discussion with someone who's heart isn't in it.”

“I know!” She didn't mean to shout, but she's afraid she would end up backing down if she didn't finish. “I-it's true I wasn't very helpful, a-and y-you're right that I wasn't trying my hardest. B-but that's not fair to you after you asked for my help, so... p-please let me try to make amends!”

There, she said it. When Leo does not reply immediately, she adds, in a much quieter voice, “I-if this proves to be a waste of time after all, I'll never bother you again, s-so... please give me one more chance.”

“Why is it so important that I do?”

“W-why?” It's not a refusal like she anticipated, but she didn't expect him to be interested in her motives either. Not sure how to answer in a way that would be sure to persuade him, she does the next best thing and does so honestly. “B-because... because Hinoka is relying on me.” Would he think her shallow for not having a deeper reasoning? “I-I'm not good at many things,” she continues, nervous. “B-but... still I want to... be useful to her a-and I can't do that if I don't try, s-so... um...” She trails off, not knowing if any of it matters.

Leo snaps his book shut. “So that's it,” he says, a hint of understanding in his voice. Why, Sakura doesn't know. She has a hard time imagining someone as brilliant and talented as him knowing of the anxiety and uncertainty she struggles with everyday.

“I-I guess it-it's a selfish re-reason,” Sakura mumbles, trying to preemptively defend herself against the disappointment, “S-so it's okay if you didn't want to. It-it's not your job to c-cater to my n-needs–”

“You misunderstand. I am not refusing your request,” Leo interrupts her and Sakura falls silent at once. “On the contrary, I was thinking along the same lines last night. There is... was room for improvement and I suppose there is nothing to lose if we were to try again.”

* * *

It turns out rehearsal and preparation makes all the difference. She's still nervous, but having a list of points she wanted to cover helps keep her focused. She's grateful that Leo is an attentive listener as much as he is a speaker or she may have lost his attention a dozen times over.

“I see,” he says, nodding slowly to himself. “So to recap what you told me, the average yearly harvest in Hoshido is typically more than enough to feed the entire population of the country, thus surplus is sold to merchants to be exported to Izumo, Nestra, and even Nohr before King Sumeragi was ambushed in Cheve.” If Leo had any insight on this particular bit of history between their countries, he says nothing and continues, moving his quill pen down the parchment.

“However despite this, Hoshidan merchants are not considered to be vassals to any feudal lord, only business acquaintances and thus, the protection granted to peasant farmers and craftsmen do not extend to them. Additionally, Hoshido is self-sufficient enough that you don't depend on imports from neutral nations, so there is no real incentive to invest in importing goods. Ergo, there is an inherit risk for Hoshidan merchants to do business in Nohr because they cannot rely on Hoshidan military to protect them or their wares.”

Sakura nods.

“That said, these recent attacks on merchant conveys you've told me about are happening _within_ Hoshido's borders,” Leo continues, “Which is not only problematic in that it results in damaged or stolen goods, but also many of the victims report the perpetrators to be Nohrian. Is that correct?”

“Y-yes,” Sakura nods. She knows he's only filtering the events to be discussed at an economic viewpoint, but the way he casually talks about people getting hurt is too callous for her liking. “I-it's not to say nobody is ever attacked within Hoshido. Rōnin, that is, um, a samurai without a master, are thieves and criminals as often as they are hired bodyguards for wealthy merchant families, b-but ever since M-Mother put up her barrier around Hoshido...”

“There was a drop in Nohrian perpetrators only for it to increase again when it came down,” he finishes for her. “Or at least the number of _reported_ incidents has increased.”

She frowns. “What do you mean?”

He gives her a brief look. “I am merely saying a bandit who has lost his will to fight would be easy pickings for even an untrained villager.”

Sakura is speechless. She knew how the barrier kept the Nohrian army out, but she never thought about the aftereffects of an affected enemy. _Did Mother know that as well?_ Sakura doesn't want to believe that anyone in Hoshido would take the life of even a Nohrian soldier in such a _dishonorable_ way, but logically, she knows it is only to be expected after years and centuries of animosity between the two countries.

As Sakura broods, Leo decides topic of derivative applications of Queen Mikoto's protective barrier is not worth dwelling upon. “Nevertheless, this results in Nohrians unable to afford the set prices resorting to theft to obtain what they want, which makes Hoshidans either less inclined to trade with Nohr or cause them to inflate their prices of their remaining goods in order to turn a profit. What a vicious cycle.”

“Hinoka is trying to break Hoshido's isolationist ways,” Sakura says after a moment's consideration, “She intends to extend military protection to merchants, but many feudal lords are very reluctant and her position makes her dependent on their support. Also, becoming directly involved in foreign trade means breaking the monopoly prominent merchant families established over the years, so...”

“So she is opposed by the same merchants she is offering to protect in addition to the more traditionalist feudal lords.” Expression thoughtful, he muses, “Breaking the status quo is never easy. My father may have been a... questionable ruler, but our noble houses benefitted from his reign and though I wouldn't say Xander needs their _support_ to push his policies the way Queen Hinoka does, it does make him unpopular among them.”

Smiling weakly, Sakura never imagined that she would one day find common ground with the second prince of Nohr and yet here she is. “Hinoka is doing her best,” she reasons. “I'm sure King Xander is too.”

Leo puts his pen down and rubs his temples. “It's vexing,” he admits, “I cannot imagine Nohr has much to offer Hoshido as far as trade goes... minerals maybe, but, if my brother is willing, troops _are_ something that we can provide if Hoshido's military is unequal for the task.”

Sakura opens her mouth, but hesitates.

“Is that not acceptable?”

Mentally sighing, she wonders if anything ever escapes his notice. “Well... it-it wouldn't be a problem if it were up to me,” Sakura starts, “I-it's true that our army took... took a lot of losses–” _Like Orochi. Like Reina. Like Oboro and Hinata. Like Takumi. Like Saizo and Kagero. Like Ryoma. Like–_

“But, um,” she quickly tries rein her thoughts back on topic. The impression of herself she has given Leo is bad enough as it is without a repeat of what happened on his first day in Hoshido. “Most of the feudal lords are very, um, _proud_ and... and I-I'm afraid accepting military aid from Nohr after e-everything would... would not be favorable.”

“I see.”

“S-sorry...”

“No, don't apologize,” Leo replies without missing a beat as though he had been expecting it. “It's perfectly understandable. If our stations were reversed, I cannot imagine aid from Hoshido would be so readily welcomed in Nohr either.”

“Perhaps... perhaps I can speak to Hinoka about it in private?” Sakura suggests, nonetheless feeling bad for turning down his suggestion.

“Queen Hinoka may not take it for the reasons you cite, but she should know the choice is there,” he agrees, “I'm sure Xander will understand either way if I explain the situation to him.”

“Um...”

“Is there a problem?”

“I just... I'm not sure if, um...” Sakura begins fidgeting, afraid she may have said too much. While it is true that she wanted to clear up misconceptions with Leo, she worries that she may have divulged _too much_ sensitive information to him. She is sure the last thing everyone in Hoshido wanted is for their problems to be known in Nohr. If Leo is to tell King Xander that Hoshido is struggling after the war despite the resources at their disposal, how long did they have before they would be invaded again? “N-never mind, i-it's not important.”

When she hears Leo's deep sigh, she winces.

“Princess Sakura, this discussion has proven to be more useful than I expected,” Leo is saying. “I still have no solution to present to my brother, but I _do_ have a better picture of what we're dealing with now because of you, so you have my thanks.”

“Oh, um, it's not much, really,” Sakura awkwardly replies, not quite sure how she should respond. “I'm sure you would have found out on your own anyway...”

“Please give yourself some credit.” If she didn't know better, she'd say he sounds almost exasperated. “What you say may be true, but every moment I spend browsing the archives that may be out of date and trying to gather information from people who have no desire to speak with me is a moment where Xander fails to deliver on his promises.”

“Y-yes, I guess so? In-in that case, I'm happy I could able to help.”

“The fact is I find myself abysmally short on allies in Hoshido,” Leo continues, “I would like to consider you one, if you do not mind.”

“I-I...”

“If you are put off by Niles's behavior, I can order him to stop if need be."

“N-no, I-it's fine. Th-there's no need. _Really_.”

At the very least, it's good for her that Leo is at direct about his motives. It saves her the guesswork of figuring out what their relationship. A potential ally. A stepping stone to his true goals. That's all she is to him. “Um, I think... I think I would like that too, Prince Leo. I-I will try my hardest.”

For the peace bought with countless Hoshidan lives, she tells herself. For the peace.

* * *

Talking with Leo gets easier with practice to the point where Sakura finds herself actually looking forward to it.

Once he realizes she's quite serious about becoming better learned in politics, Leo begins to offer her useful advice a little at a time. In return, Sakura helps him better understand the ways of unfamiliar Hoshidan customs to him. He can be tactlessly blunt at times, but he does make an effort to be patient with her, so Sakura resolves to meets him halfway by avoiding ambiguity when she speaks because she gets the feeling that it annoys him when he has to filter through her “um”s and “er”s and weasel words.

She feels herself improving. It's slow progress, but progress all the same.

One month of these regular interactions pass. Sakura wouldn't necessarily say they're friends, but she thinks they're acquainted enough to no longer be considered strangers. She is not quite sure how to approach that innate distance of formality and decorum between them and she's not sure if she should. A cordial, professional relationship didn't necessarily equate to a friendship after all.

Does she even _want_ to be friends with him?

The porch overlooking the cherry blossom grove is her favorite place to practice playing the koto after dinner. Sakura is plucking tonelessly at the strings before she notices him standing off to the side. She straightens up immediately, cheeks flushing since she didn't realize someone had been listening to her. “Pr-Prince Leo?!” she squeaks, “I-I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't see you there...”

“No,” he says, shaking his head. “If anything, I should have realized you weren't going to play that song again, so... my apologies.”

This did nothing to make her feel better. She had given up trying to play the song she wanted to a while ago and knowing Leo had been watching her slouched over and randomly picking at the strings only makes her feel worse. What a lousy first impression of her musical abilities to give...

But still, he did apologize for listening in on her. “O-oh... uh... i-it's okay. Th-there's no need, really.”

“If you insist,” he says, coming forward now that they are talking. “I've never heard a Hoshidan instrument before, but I thought the melody was... familiar. That's why I stopped to listen.”

“Is...is that so?” Sakura is a little curious about Nohrian music now, wondering how different they are to Hoshido's. “I-I didn't think Nohr and Hoshido w-would have songs in common...”

“It wouldn't happen to be the song Azura was always singing would it?”

Sakura does not reply. Azura had such a beautiful voice and her fruitless attempts to recreate the song her adopted sister was always singing only ended up making her realize she will never hear it again. What Sakura wouldn't give just to hear her sister sing a song for her from start to finish one last time?

“I thought so,” Leo murmurs, inferring the answer when she does not give him one. He falls into a contemplative silence, looking almost awkward as he considers his next choice of words. Taking a deep breath, he begins, “Princess Sakura, there is something about Azura that Corrin–”

He has her rapt attention when he mentions the two siblings they had in common, but she hears nothing. His mouth is moving, but not a word escapes past his lips. She sees how confusion overtakes him for a moment before his eyes widen in realization. Sakura doesn't understand what is happening at first either, but she puts the pieces together as Leo raises his tome out of practiced habit than anything else.

A skilled mage can cast spells of limitless potential within a single breath, but no matter what, a wind spirit is always faster.

“ _For Lord Ryoma_!”

A ninja appears before Leo so quickly and suddenly, he barely has any time to react. His grip on his tome weakens as the knife sinks into his unprotected back. Giving the weapon a twist and pulling out, the assassin takes Leo by his blond locks, yanking the Nohrian's head back to expose his throat before raising his weapon again.

Frozen in shock, Sakura could only watch in stunned horror the scene unfold until it ends as quickly as it began. Leo staggers to his knees while his assailant falls to the ground with an arrow in his neck.

Seeing the Hoshidan ninja dead before her, killed before she could do anything to help him, brings back memories of an axe falling and psychotic laughter. She could almost feel the rope burning into her wrists as she begs her captors to _let her save them_ , swearing that she won't try to run away, so please–

“Heal him!”

Another voice pulls her back to the present. Still shaking, Sakura forces herself to look away from the dead ninja to the still breathing Leo. Niles is kneeling beside his prince, a bow lying at his side as he presses his cloak against the laceration. Whatever Niles's capabilities as a healer were, it clearly isn't enough to allow him to save Leo on his own.

Sakura though, knows she has treated worse. There is nothing she could do for the Hoshidan who was trying to avenge her brother, but there is still a chance to save Leo.

And yet, she doesn't know why the Sun Festal she carries out is still strapped to her side.

 _Because he deserves it_ , a cold voice in her mind that bares an uncanny resemblance to Takumi's gives form in her thoughts _. Let him die! He didn't let you save those soldiers back then, so why should you save him now?_

“He's going to die if you just stand there!” Niles snarls with a hint if desperation despite his venomous demand, “ _Heal him_ or I fucking swear, proprieties be dammed, I _will_ make you suffer for it!”

Another more pragmatic voice that sounded like Mother's scoffs at the outlaw's threats, saying he can't lay a finger on her without repercussions. That same voice of reason is also urging her to save him for the same reasons Takumi's is demanding she do the opposite. _He may not be the warmongering tyrant his father was, but would King Xander turn a blind eye if his brother was killed in Hoshidan territory where he is meant to be a guest?_ Mikoto reasons, always the cunning politician as much as she was the sweet mother. _Why not take your revenge by reminding him and his family that you saved their brother even after they left your's to die._

Three voices resonate in her ears, Sakura's body moves like an automaton when she crouches down and takes the rod in hand. Despite every other shortcoming about herself, Sakura has never faltered as a healer. She couldn't stomach the sight of watching people hurting each other and be hurt back, but she doesn't shy away from the injuries that follow. When she is confronted with the wounded, the sickly – the weak, some would say – there is no hesitation and she simply does what she needs to do.

It's always been that simple. She is a healer because she prefers to save lives instead of taking them, and yet, she does not know what to do here. She has Prince Leo's life in her hands and it scares her that she is honestly considering letting him die or only healing him because of her own petty vendettas.

She only knows she doesn't want to hold so much power over anouther person like that. Under the watchful gaze of his retainer, Sakura raises the rod over him. Closing her eyes, she summons forth thoughts of a cool summer's breeze, of the gentle fragrant of a blooming cherry blossom, of _life_ as she channels her magic through the rod.

Through tired eyes, she watches the wound on his body begin to repair itself. Though Leo is not in danger of dying from blood loss, she frets that the blade had been poisoned which is why she didn't close the wound completely. A Moon Festal may be able to clear any poison from his body more effectively, but she only had a Sun Festal with her now.

“L-let's take him b-back to his room,” she mumbles, meaning to address Niles, but speaking to the ground, “I-I'll bring him an antidote a-and... and I-I th-think he'll be o-okay w-with rest.”

Sakura backs away as Niles wordlessly moves to help Leo to his feet, swinging an arm over his shoulder. After a moment of hesitation, she comes forward to help. Niles raises an eyebrow when he briefly catches her eyes, but for once, he doesn't say anything.

Between them, Leo coughs through the the waning effects of the Silence rod. “...c-curses... guard... down...”

Sakura imagines this can't be a very proud moment for him with the way he needs to be supported in order to return to his quarters like an invalid.

“It's okay,” she whispers a promise. “I won't let you die.”

* * *

As a general rule, a Hoshidan ninja does not leave records of his existence. Nonetheless with enough connections and by asking the right people, the ninja is soon identified to have gone by the name of Saburō. He was distantly related to the Saizo clan, one of the many families that have lost much during the war when Saizo the Fifth died in a last stand with Ryoma and his younger brother Kaze was disowned by his family for his betrayal.

Hinoka is stressed enough as it is without adding in the investigation of whether this attempt on Leo's life was the action of one man or if he was backed by a noble bearing a grudge against Nohr and is against her attempts to quell the generations of conflict between their two countries.

Privately, the queen once confessed to Sakura that there are _so many_ who fit the criteria, it could be any one of them. As someone who is used to the simple, but unconditional camaraderie between fellow soldiers on the battlefield, Hinoka dislikes having to consider everyone to be a possible perpetrator by default.

Fortunately, they had a lead. The assassin's accomplice, a shrine maiden by the name of Akane was arrested shortly after Sakura reported their attempt on Leo's life to one of Subaki's lieutenants. Between tending to Leo – who thankfully has the sense to listen to the healer when she tells him to rest, even if he is extra prickly from being confined to bed – to make sure his wound heals without complications, Sakura visits her in the prison one day.

The girl's waif-like figure curled up in her cell, face hidden from her guards and her thin arms encircling her legs, strikes Sakura as very familiar, but she can't place her finger on why. Seeing the girl's dirty and unkempt clothing, Sakura worries that the soldiers had been too rough with her when they apprehended her until she remembers Subaki telling her Akane didn't try very hard to escape when he and a few of his pegasus knights found her, even confessing when they asked her if she involved.

Sakura turns to Hana, who nods and rests a hand on her katana hilt. Sakura takes a moment to collect herself, straightening her posture and clearing her throat. “Miss Akane?”

The princess is startled by how quickly she responds to her name. Akane raises her head, her eyes searching the cell for the person who called her before fixating on Sakura. “L-Lady Sa-Sakura?”

“Yes, it's me,” Sakura confirms gently while trying to sound authoritative. “Miss Akane, I... I have a few questions I would like to ask you. Would that be okay? Can you talk?”

Akane stares. Sakura is about to call her name again for her attention when the other shrine maiden lunges forward.

Hana acts quickly, putting herself in front of her princess and drawing her sword. It may have been unnecessary, as Akane stumbles and does not even make it half a stride. “Why... why did you do it?”

Peering over Hana's shoulder, Sakura knows she is the one addressed despite being terribly confused. “I-I'm sorry?”

“Why did you save him?” Akane demands in hysterics. “He's one of _them_. Y-you c-can't tell me you don't hate them too!”

Sakura feels her lips dry.

“...Y-you do, don't you?” There is less anger in her voice and more desperation. “Y-you can't tell me you wouldn't rather L-Lord Ryoma and L-Lord Takumi be here instead of him? J-just like... j-just like Eriko” When the name slips past her dry lips, Akane collapses into sobs.

“E-Eriko?”

“M-my friend. King Garon, he... his axe–” She breaks off with a muted scream. “S-she d-didn't get away in time. S-she was already retreating, b-but...”

Giving Hana's shoulder a firm squeeze, a signal for her to stay put, Sakura walks around her and kneels down beside the crying girl. She places a hand on her shoulder, feeling the bone beneath her fingertips. Sakura has only seen the former King of Nohr once before, but she can see the picture Akane paints in her head all too well. She does not know the Eriko Akane is referring to, but she doesn't need to be told how much Akane cared for her and how much watching her brutally murdered traumatized her. “Is that why you helped Saburō to assassinate King Garon's son?”

A shaky nod. “I-I just wanted to avenge her,” she confesses, “If I couldn't... I don't care what happens anymore. Th-there's no _point_...”

 _She's just like me_ , Sakura realizes. She knows what it's like to lose the people she loved to Nohr. She didn't _see_ her brothers die, but even if she did, she would have been powerless to prevent it. Ryoma or Takumi had both chosen death before dishonor and Sakura remembers spending days wondering if she should have done the same.

“King Garon is already dead,” Sakura says softly, sounding far calmer than she feels.“Even... even if you killed Prince Leo, it wouldn't have brought Eriko or my brothers back.”

Perhaps Akane already knows, but she doesn't want to accept it.

Sakura didn't either, not until now.

“Miss Akane...” Sakura stands because doesn't think she would be able to get anything else from the girl for the time being. “Thank you for sharing your story with me today. I will... be back at the same time tomorrow.”

Akane's future does not look bright. Hinoka may very well end up having to make an example out of her. In the meantime, Sakura makes sure Akane is properly cared for before she can find the peace she longs for in death by Eriko's side.

* * *

The evening after Hinoka declares Akane's sentence, Sakura first goes to the treasury of Castle Shirasagi.

She holds the Fujin Yumi for the last time, trying to commit everything good about the weapon to memory, while forgetting all the hurt she associates with it. Placing it on its stand, next to the still empty one designated for Raijinto, Sakura leaves without looking back.

* * *

Leo is up and walking again in a fortnight, just in time to see Akane's sentence carried out in the execution grounds. Sakura wonders what he was thinking as he watched unblinkingly as the associate of his would-be assassin was led to the gallows. Sakura for one is certain she will not be forgetting the sight of a headless shrine maiden with a necklace of rope anytime soon.

“I hope... I hope the sentence was to your... s-satisfaction.” The words are poison to her lips. Sakura couldn't believe she just said that and wishes she could somehow cleanse herself of it. It feels so _fake_ , so rehearsed and she supposes it makes sense that it is. “Al-although we would u-understand if King Xander would have preferred to m-mete justice with his own hands, w-we must insist that n-no Hoshidan is to be punished by any law except our own.“

“There's no need,” Leo replies flatly. “If death is how Hoshido punishes attempted murder of a foreign royal, then no one in Nohr will object.”

“Is... is that not the case in Nohr?”

“For a commoner to attempt to murder nobility, yes. Of course, that noble can vouch for the convict in question and take responsibility for them. Treason is the only crime in Nohr that cannot be avoided in such a way. The guilty will be punished, regardless of whether he is a prince or a peasant.”

“O-oh...”

“I heard you tried to argue for exile instead of death, even going as far as to make arrangements for her to immigrate to the Flame Tribe.”

She wants to sigh. It ended up being senseless anyway. Even when trying to reason execution was not a punishment as it was what Akane _wanted_ , what chance did she have to change a law that has been in place for centuries? Regardless, defiance wells up inside her. Sakura meets his gaze when she asks, “A-are you angry th-that I did?”

“No. She was not the first person to want me dead nor will she be the last.” His choice of words piques Sakura's curiosity, but he doesn't elaborate and she's still too meek to derail the topic at hand to ask. “If I'm angry at anything, it is that _I_ was careless enough to lower my guard enough for her to silence me. Being cut off from my magic, being... _powerless_.” Leo's scowl deepens as he folds his arms behind him. “I dislike it is all.”

“I know,” she says without thinking. When she sees the look he gives her, she continues, “What I mean is... I-I know what it's like to be powerless.” She knows what it's like to live each day wondering if it would be her last. Maybe it's not the same as brushing against death's borders as Leo did, but she doesn't think whether it is months or seconds that matters as much as the knowledge that, for however long, their lives and futures were in the hands of anouther.

“It's not something I would want for anyone,” she admits, “B-but I understood w-what Akane was feeling as well, so I h-had to try to help her even if... even if she _is_ a criminal.”

“You may be able to get away with such foolish generosity in Hoshido,” he warns sharply, “Anywhere else, a soft heart like your's won't last very long. That girl, Akane, you called her? She made her choices. You weren't responsible for her. What did you hope to accomplish by trying to help her when she wasn't asking for it?”

“Th-that may be, b-but even so, I-I can't change who I am... n-nor will I st-stop doing what I think is right.” Sakura stands her ground. She knows. She _knows_. “A-as for Akane... I hoped she c-could have found a r-reason to l-live d-despite her sorrow. If-if being in Hoshido is too painful, I th-thought she would have a better chance to start anew somewhere else. Th-that's why I spoke to Lady Rinkah, but... I g-guess it just wasn't meant to be.”

Already bracing herself for judgement when she chose to confide in him, she waits for him to speak. “Princess Sakura...” She is startled by how much _softer_ he sounds. He still calls her by her title, but she definitely hears a hint of amicability despite the formality of it. “I think... I finally understand what kind of person you truly are.”

It's small, but for the first time, Sakura sees Leo _smile_. Instead of pride and arrogance, she sees his eyes shine for gratitude and the corners of his lips curl for joy. It takes away some of the sternness, the _coldness_ from his face and she feels she is seeing the person beneath the tactician, the politician, and the soldier.

Words fail her. Sakura timidly smiles back.

 


	3. Bare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised since original posting.

"I am pathetic..."

Sakura could not help but stifle a giggle when she hears the uncharacteristically melodramatic groan from beneath the futon covers. "What makes you say that?"

Despite Sakura and Yukimura's efforts to do what they can to help shoulder her duties, Hinoka still managed to find a way to take the majority of the burdens onto herself. Balancing the needs of Hoshido, the demands of Nohr, and her own inability to hang up her naginata while struggling to prove herself as a worthy monarch in the wake of tragedy to her courtiers has finally taken its toll.

Being bested by the common cold is likely the true source of Hinoka's current misery. At first, she still insisted on continuing her duties, but Sakura had put her foot down in a way that left no room for argument, surprising the older sister into compliance. It is nearing the end of summer and there seems to be an infection going around. Sakura is due to leave for Nohr later that morning to attend King Xander's nuptials, so she wanted to see Hinoka and remind her to rest and take her medicine before she does.

"I've had a lot of time to think."

Sakura kneels next to the futon with a cup of remedial tea, waiting until Hinoka sluggishly sits and takes it with a murmur of thanks before she asks, "About what?"

"About... our brothers." Her lips tighten and her next sip of tea is longer than the usual." And Azura. And you. A bit of everything, really."

"Do you... do you need to talk?" Sakura can see the hesitation in Hinoka's face. She doesn't want to burden Sakura with her worries, but at the same time, she desperately needs a sympathetic ear.

Finally, Hinoka edges a little closer to her sister. Not so close as that she would risk spreading her malady, but close enough to talk.

"I let my feelings for Corrin cloud my judgement," Hinoka begins after some thought. "When he chose to go back to Nohr after reuniting after so many years, I felt so betrayed, but I would have come to terms with it eventually, I think.

"Then he went and spared my soldiers - _all of them_ \- at the Seven-Fold Sanctuary, helped us in Izumo, and then convinced his devil of a sister to spare me after I was defeated." Hinoka sighs deeply. "I deluded myself into thinking that he still cared for us, when in reality I just didn't want to admit that I spent my whole life fighting for nothing."

"Do-do you still dare about him?" Sakura asks carefully. "About Corrin?"

"I think..." Hinoka begins, but stops, backtracking. "Do you remember what I told him at King Xander's coronation? That I will come running whenever he needs me?"

Sakura nods.

"I would like to be able to do that because despite everything he's done, I still think of him as my little brother," Hinoka confesses, ashamed. Sakura wants to assure her there's no shame in loving someone, but she doesn't know how much truth is in that assurance.

"Even though I know I won't be able to follow through on that promise, I wanted to be able to say something like that to him one last time. The next time we met, I was the Queen of Hoshido. I cannot put the needs of a Nohrian prince before that of my people, even if he is the person who made me who I am today.

"What's worse, I was so obsessed with getting stronger to bring him back to Hoshido, I ended up taking you and Takumi and Azura for granted."

"Hinoka..."

"I only wish I realized sooner," Hinoka says, placing her teacup on the tatami floor. Once she started talking about her failures, it is like unblocking a dam. Sakura guesses that as much as Hinoka hated to rely on someone else, the relief that comes with knowing that there is one person to share her turmoil with is too great.

"I wish I paid more attention to Takumi, told him that I love him and he's important more often. I wish I pushed harder for a rescue mission when Azura was taken from us. I wish I had the chance to take the three of you out one day and spoil you all rotten like the big sister I should've been. It wouldn't have made up for everything, but it would've been a start, at least... Now, it's too late. You're the only one left and you don't even need me as much as I thought you did."

"Th-that's not true!" Sakura protests, speaking aloud for the first time since Hinoka started talking. "I don't care if you think you're a failure! You're my sister... I will always need you!"

"You're too sweet, Sakura," Hinoka replies, her expression pained as much as it is proud. "Even though you're hurting too, you really want to make this alliance with Nohr work, don't you?"

"D-don't you?"

"Only because we can't afford another war with Nohr right now." Hinoka's smile turns sardonic as she quips, "It's probably the only thing I can get the feudal lords to agree on."

Sakura says nothing. A solitary female monarch is not unheard of in Hoshido, but a male ruler is vastly preferred. Hinoka ascended to the throne when their brothers died and she knows she has yet to prove herself as a ruler worthy to succeed the likes of their father and stepmother.

"...That's why I carry the Raijinto, Sakura. To remind myself of how I failed my duty to my family and my country because of my fixation on the one sibling who was taken from us...and ended up betraying us for the family that raised him."

* * *

A journey that would have taken about a month on horseback could be condensed into a mere few days by flight. Since Hinoka was advised to stay in behind in Hoshido, both out of concern for her own health and as to not bring a potentially foreign contagion to Nohr, the party traveling from Shirasagi to Windmire to attend King Xander's wedding is small enough that it was decided that travel by pegasus is simply the most efficient.

Initially, Sakura had thought Leo's reluctance to the idea was that he had reservations leaving his horse behind – despite Subaki's many promises that she would be taken care of in his absence – but she learned otherwise on their first rest stop on Nohrian soil.

"I hate flying."

Caught off guard by this sudden admission, Sakura stammers, "R-really?"

"Camilla took me out on her wyvern once. I hated it and never flew again."

Sakura smiles, trying to imagine Leo as a child, clinging onto his sister as she flew with him. "I almost became a pegasus knight once," she admits, feeling obliged to share a related memory in return.

It is Leo's turn to be surprised. "I have a hard time believing that," he concedes. "May I ask why you didn't?"

"It-it's not much of a story," Sakura says with a shrug as she takes a seat on a dry patch of earth at the base of a dead tree. "It just wasn't the right path for me, though I-I don't mind flying and I w-would've liked to be more like Hinoka..."

"Huh. That's... interesting."

They fall into a relatively comfortable silence afterwards, though it is quickly filled with the still ongoing chatter of their retainers. Ever since Sakura saved Leo's life, Niles has become much more pleasant towards her. He still teases her when he has the chance, but in a way that is much less mean-spirited. On the downside, Niles seems to have decided teasing her childhood friend yielded much more interesting results. Sakura had offered to speak to Leo on her behalf, but Hana, still nursing a grudge for her defeat at the hands of the Nohrian army, had refused, not willing to accept such help over something so trivial.

Keeping an ear out in case today is the day Hana decides it is time to blind out Niles's other eye, Sakura takes a handful of the earth in her palm, rubbing it between her fingers. She is no farmer, but even she could tell it is poor soil for growing food.

"It's not like this everywhere," Leo says, interrupting her thoughts, leaning against the same tree she is. "There are more fertile regions near settlements where crops can be grown and there are many dense forests where there is game to hunt and edible plants to gather."

"But it's still not enough..." Why else would they resort to invading Hoshido and stealing their food?

"Enough for sustain us if we're lucky, and even then most of what is produced goes to the upper classes." He lets her imagine the results for herself. He did tell her once that Xander is making an effort to resolve the issue of poverty and crime that had been allowed to run rampant for too long. "There were more Dragon's Vein points that can be used to coax the land back into fertility a few decades back, but they disappeared with overuse. The ones that remain are only ever activated sparingly during seasons where our mages predict as promising."

"That happens with Dragon Vein points in Hoshido too," Sakura says, "But we don't use them for agriculture except in drought periods." They were very rare, but it had happened at least twice in her country's recent history. "It is said that after the War of First Dragons, the Dawn Dragon gave up its physical form and became one with the land of Hoshido. We believe that everything in nature has a..." She fingers the tassels on her rod as she tries to think of a term in the common tongue that coveys the meaning best. "I guess 'spirit' is one translation and Dragon Vein points are simply the manifestation of the Dawn Dragon's, its gift to mankind."

"I can't say there are such beliefs of spirits in Nohr," Leo nods thoughtfully. "The Dusk Dragon also cast aside its form after the war, that much our history has in common, but there no such sayings of Dragon Vein points being the remnants of our ancestor." He snorts to himself. "Perhaps if we spent less time on the battlefield and more time in the church, Nohr wouldn't be such a 'barren wasteland,' as some call it."

Sakura smiles weakly at his joke, but then sighs sadly. "You told me about Nohr's lands before, but seeing it for myself is so... different." She brushes the dirt off her hands and looks up at him. "It... it makes me realize how easy we have it in Hoshido. Is there nothing that can be done? If there is something Hoshido can do to help... Not just with trade, but something to make the land _better_...?" Because Sakura can't be certain how long this peace treaty will last. Maybe it can last for generations after she is gone or maybe it will fall apart as soon as either Hinoka or King Xander's reign ends, but either way, Nohr will have to return to its warmongering ways in order to survive.

"At this point, I doubt it," Leo replies. "Princess Galswinth, one of my predecessors as Brynhildr's wielder, spent her enture life searching for a way to magically alter the properties of Nohr's soil to make it more suitable for farming. Though her research led to the creation of many powerful spells and laid the groundwork for our understanding of magic today, she never accomplished what she wanted because magic... even a divine tome like Brynhildr has its limits."

Sakura sighs in understanding. There is so much one can do with magic. One of the harshest things the temples stressed to young shrine maidens and monks is that death is a natural part of life. They would be taught to heal bodies and soothe wounded souls, but they will not be able to save everyone. Lives are fragile and easily lost. The sooner they understood that, the better.

"But Brynhildr..."

"Hm?"

"Oh, uh... never mind. It's kind of silly."

"Princess Sakura, I have heard you speak your mind many times over these past months and I assure you, I have yet to hear anything that would constitute as 'silly.'"

"T-then maybe this will be the first," Sakura says, only half-joking because it really does seem silly to think about bright, verdant trees in such a way. "Because I was just thinking about the trees it summons. They... they're alive aren't they?"

"Yes... they are," Leo replies slowly. "I can see the irony in it. Brynhildr creates life to take it and then disperses soon after. A fitting metaphor for the ephemeral nature of life, I suppose."

* * *

The remainder of the journey passes with little mishap and their arrival in Windmire is received with very little fanfare. The princesses of Nohr, Elise and Camilla, are the only ones who came to the castle gates to greet them. Leo is the first to dismount from his pegasus and approaches his sisters with a smile. "Camilla, Elise. I'm home."

Astride her pegasus where she had fallen back with her retainers as to not intrude on a family reunion, Sakura watches, hearing bits of the questions they had for him – _how was the journey here? Did he bring them any presents? Has he been eating properly? No, exclusively tomato salads don't count. Is the food as good as Corrin says?_ – nostalgically thinking back on the times when she waited for her own siblings to come home from battle. Once the wedding is over, it would be her who will be met with a sister awaiting her return.

All seems to be well until she hears Princess Camilla ask, "Those Hoshidans didn't give my precious little brother any trouble did they?"

From the corner of her eye, she sees Hana place her hold on her blade hilt for comfort. While Subaki makes no such movements, Sakura knows him well enough to know that he too, is on edge. They're not quite sure how far word of the attempted assassination traveled in Nohr – or how wildly it diverged from the truth – and they are rightfully wary of Princess Camilla after experiencing her ferocity in battle.

Leo shakes his head, ducking out of reach in case Camilla decided to start smothering him in public. "Nothing I couldn't handle, sister," he says smoothly. "Might I remind you that we have guests?"

Princess Camilla looks unimpressed when she turns to Sakura, not bothering to hide her disappointment when she doesn't see Hinoka. "Welcome to Windmire, Princess Sakura. Wherever is your sister? I was so looking forward to seeing how she has grown into her crown. Nothing bad has happened in Hoshido, I hope?"

Despite her own unease, a feeling of protectiveness washes over Sakura as she imagines this beautiful, deadly woman holding an axe to her sister's throat. For once, Sakura is glad that Hinoka had been unable to come to Nohr with her. It would be bad enough to see Corrin when she is not ready to face him again, but to have Princess Camilla hanging over them both is the last thing Hinoka needed.

"Th-thank you for your hospitality," Sakura says with a bow when she dismounts. "I-I'm afraid Hinoka is sick, Princess Camilla. I-it's nothing serious, but w-we don't want to it to spread."

Camilla hums, but says nothing. Princess Elise approaches the Hoshidans, grinning widely as though she had no cares in the world. "Sakura! I'm so happy you came!"

"O-of course I did," Sakura says, finding it easier to relax around the younger Nohrian princess. "H-how could I r-refuse when King Xander was so thoughtful to invite us?"

Elise dimples and takes her hand. "Can you come with me? There's something I want to show you!"

"Um, but..."

Leo comes by to take the reins of both his pegasus and her's. "Niles and I will show your retainers to the stables, Princess Sakura." he says, "Please, feel free to go with her."

* * *

Elise leads her down many corridors and up three flights of stairs before reaching her quarters. Sakura stands by as Elise searches for something in her closet until she finds it with a triumphant, "Ah-hah!"

She sets a box down on her bed and opens it. Sakura peers at the contents inside. "A kimono?" Sakura asks, surprised that a Nohrian would have a Hoshidan garment and such a finely made one at that. She examines the needlework more closely and notices how some of it are the same as the ones in Takumi's clothing. "Wh-where did you get it?"

"Big sis Azura."

"Oh." _She was my sister first_. Sakura's thought is more out of resignation than resentment. Everyone in Hoshido grieved for Mother, for Ryoma and for Takumi, but it felt like she and Hinoka were the only ones who cared that Azura is gone as well. "Princess Elise... i-is it alright if I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Elise tilts her head, "Sure. What is it?"

"Was... did Azura seem happy when she came back?" Leo told her Azura said she didn't hate anyone from Nohr despite her unhappy childhood there, but it isn't the same as knowing whether or not she was _happy_ during her last days.

"Oh..." Elise's brows furrow as she thinks about Sakura's question. "I think so?" she answers at last. "She seemed pretty happy whenever she was with Corrin at least, but she mentioned you a lot too."

"D-did she?"

"Uh-huh. She kept comparing me to you at first. It was so frustrating!" Sakura doesn't know if she should apologize or not, but then the blonde princess adds thoughtfully, "But now I think it's just because she missed you. Remember when I brought you food and blankets and stuff during the war? Azura wanted to know how you were doing and I told her she should go see you herself."

This is all news to Sakura. "S-so why didn't she?" She is sure that even in her state of mind at the time, she would remember if Azura had come to see her.

"She..." Elise hesitates. Though her expressive eyes, Sakura catches a glimpse of the conflicts their enigmatic sister kept so well hidden. "Azura said something about how she 'made her choices' and how you probably didn't want to see her..."

 _That's not true_ , Sakura thinks. She would have liked to see Azura at least one more time, even if it's only to say a proper goodbye. She missed her chance in Izumo. She should have said something then.

"I'm sorry..." Elise turns somber once she notices the change in Sakura's mood. "Azura gave this kimono to me. She said she got it from Queen Mikoto so I can wear it when our kingdoms are finally at peace. She helped me put it on once, but it was so long ago I don't remember very well. I was hoping you could show me how to put it on, but maybe it's not such a good idea after all..."

"N-no," Sakura replies, shaking her head, touched by Elise's concern for her. She thought the blonde princess childish, but she is more intuitive than Sakura gave her credit for. "P-Princess Elise... You are very kind. I-I will be happy to show you how to put on the kimono."

"You will? Oh, thank you!" Elise hugs her tightly. "I'm sure Azura would be happy to know we're getting along like this! Maybe we can even be friends?"

Surprised, Sakura awkwardly hugs her back. "F-friends..." she repeats, warming up to the idea more than she would have anticipated.

A low chuckle, followed by a soft knock on the door makes Sakura back away. She didn't mean to push Elise away from her, but that is what happened. Hurt briefly crosses the other young princess's face before she sees the newcomer, practically tackling him in her enthusiasm.

"Corrin! You're back!"

"Oof! Haha, Elise. I'm happy to see you too."

When the albino prince finishes greeting Elise, he turns his attention onto Sakura. Whatever feelings of happiness Elise gave her seems to drain out when Sakura sees Corrin. He seems to be doing well, appearing older and more mature than when she first met him in the northern valley, but there is a spark of happiness and contentment in his eyes that Sakura hasn't seen in Hinoka's since the war ended.

"Hey Sakura," he says warmly, straightening as though he is expecting a hug from her as well. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

She doesn't know what to think of him. Sakura always wanted a chance to get to know the sibling her father died protecting. When she first met him and saw how Hinoka had cried in his arms that day, she thought she finally had the chance. She only spent two weeks with him in Hoshido, but she could understand why Ryoma and Hinoka always spoke so fondly of him.

But now... she can barely stand to look at him.

"H-hello..." Sakura replies with a quick bow. "H-Hinoka sends her regards. S-she was going to come, b-but she caught a c-cold at the last minute. She's doing fine, though. S-she'll get better v-very soon."

"It's alright, though I was hoping this would be a chance for me to get to know her better," Corrin says, disappointed. "We didn't really have much time to talk before... everything."

It takes all her self-control to not start screaming. _You have no right! You have no right to want that after you betrayed her!_ Sakura knows how much Hinoka is hurting because of him, how much she is hurting because of him, so she cannot help but be struck by his sheer audacity to think their desire to be a family with him again outweighed what he had done to their beloved Hoshido. Did he really think she held no grudges?

She is only stopped by the fact that despite however he changed, Corrin still wears his heart on his sleeve. When she looks into his eyes, she can tell he meant no offense to either of them. Still, her loyalty to her sister makes Sakura tell him that she will be sure to let Hinoka know what he said while making no promises that she will oblige his request. _Hinoka sacrificed enough for him. She doesn't owe him anything_.

Oblivious, Corrin beams. "That would be great! I mean, I'm happy to see you too, Sakura, don't think I'm not. I'm going to be occupied with last-minute wedding preparations, but let's talk some more later okay?"

"I..." She's not sure. She doesn't want to, but she finds it hard to deny him when Elise, who loves him so much is standing nearby. "O-okay..."

Not even an hour in the walls of Castle Krakenburg, Sakura is already wishing she could go home.

* * *

Sakura remembers how much she first disliked the dancing lessons as part of her shrine maiden training. It wasn't that she didn't like dancing itself, but it was the prospect of having so many eyes on her while she was performing that was too frightening. Someone like her was better off staying in the background.

However, to refuse to learn the ceremonial dances is to quit the training altogether. Sakura may be a princess of Hoshido, but in the temple of the Dawn Dragon, she is on no higher standing than the peasant girls who trained alongside her. Sakura had spent her nights awake pondering her options. She didn't have it in her to be a warrior like her siblings, so she turned to the temple instead. If she couldn't be a healer, what could she be?

On the verge of setting her sights on the path of a sky knight like Hinoka, Sakura had come across Azura dancing by the lake on the castle grounds. She remembers watching the princess of Nohr's fluid, graceful movements, singing joyfully to her heart's content, thinking how her adopted sister could have been a spirit of the water herself.

She was quickly found out. She remembers being afraid that Azura, who was still cold and aloof to her at the time, would be angry that she had been spying on her, but she wasn't. Before Sakura knew it, she was telling Azura everything – her stage fright, her fear of being a burden to her family, how she didn't want to give up becoming a full-fledged priestess even though she could never hope to dance as confidently as Azura.

Azura had listened to every word and said it might help if she danced for an audience of one right there and then. Though she didn't understand how it could help, Sakura did as she was asked and unburned by her fears and anxieties, she had thrown herself into it. She remembered how she had lost her footing when she had spun too quickly, causing her to fall into a laughing Azura's arms.

In the aftermath of a blunder that would have earned her a fierce scolding from the head priestess, Sakura felt more light-hearted than she had been for a long time and ended up falling into giggles as well because Azura's laugh was as contagious as it was beautiful.

When Sakura had calmed enough to form coherent sentences again, Azura asked if she felt better about her dancing. Upon hearing that she was still uncertain, Azura suggested that she could come to the lake every night with her to practice until she doesn't feel scared to perform anymore because that was how she had overcome her stage fright.

Azura was right about her advice. Sakura isn't scared of dancing anymore, but at this Nohrian ball where finely dressed lords and richly gowned ladies twirl in synchronized pairs on the dance floor, she finds herself at a complete loss.

She stays at the sidelines, content with marveling at the unfamiliar customs and intrigue of a foreign court and politely declined Elise's offer to share a dance with her, using the excuse that the formal kimono she is wearing is not suited for such an activity. As the night passes, however, she starts to regret it.

Alone in a crowd, Sakura feels more like an exotic animal to be stared at and whispered about than a guest. Whatever King Xander may claim about Hoshido and Nohr being equals, it is clear not all his people – if any – share the sentiment.

She's not sure how much longer the ball following the wedding would last and she is too afraid to ask. Sakura is distracting herself with the refreshments on display when she hears a quiet voice – just loud enough to be heard over the orchestra – from behind her.

"Lady Sakura?"

Startled and finding herself face-to-face with the King of Nohr himself, Sakura is reacquainted with why she never liked attending these "highfalutin stuff," as Takumi once phrased it. As comfortable as she is around Leo, as much as she likes the idea of being friends with Elise, Sakura cannot say the same about the Nohrian king they both called brother. When Xander speaks, all Sakura hears is his voice echoing off the walls of Fort Jinya, promising safety to her soldiers if they surrendered, but failing to follow through on that promise when they did.

She knows it was not truly his fault, but she can't help but be circumspect. It shows in the way she bows before him in the most respectful way she knew. "G-good e-evening Y-your M-majesty," Sakura says, internally cringing when she hears the familiar stammer. So much for thinking she is getting better at socializing. "C-congratulations on your m-marriage. I-I h-hope your d-days together w-will be f-filled with h-happiness."

"Please be at ease Lady Sakura," Xander assures, "I merely wished to have a quick word with you about a certain... breach in hospitality towards my brother while he was in Hoshido."

Despite being intimidated by this man, Sakura straightens and tries to make eye contact due to the importance of what she needs to say. He is so tall... taller than Ryoma? "Y-Your Majesty... I-I apologize on behalf of all of Hoshido for putting your brother in danger." She practiced these words with Hana and Subaki during the journey here, just in case. Now, she is glad she took the precaution. "W-we do not deny that the assassin and his accomplice–" _Poor Akane_. _She only wanted justice as a cure for her grief_. "–were Hoshidan, but my sister, the queen hopes th-that you u-understand not all of Hoshido feel this way and th-that y-you and yours w-will not c-consider this a violation of the p-peace treaty."

"I assure you there is no need," Xander replies formally, "Leo already explained the situation to me – including the fact that you are the reason why he still lives. I merely wished to thank you, not as the King of Nohr, but as Leo's older brother for saving his life."

"Y-your Majesty, I..." Sakura wonders if he would be so willing to show her such gratitude if he had seen for himself how she had faltered. Whatever she feels towards Xander and his country, Sakura knows what's it's like to lose family and she still believes no one, may they be from Hoshido or Nohr deserves to go through that. "I was... only doing my job," she decides at last, somewhat lamely she has to admit.

"There is no shame in saving lives," Xander's smile appears strained. Perhaps there's more behind the smile that does not reach his eyes the way Leo's did, but she does not expect him to share them with her. "I truly regret my siblings and I were unable to do the same for your brothers."

 _Why bother_. _Regret won't bring them back_. Sakura is past the stage of lashing out, but it doesn't mean she isn't still angry or hurt. She hides it before Xander though and murmurs her thanks for his sympathies, wondering when she will be able to talk about Ryoma and Takumi without reopening a wound when she does.

There is not much to say afterwards. Any official business they had to discuss regarding the relationship between Hoshido and Nohr will have to wait until after the celebrations are over. Xander is soon approached by a couturier and he returns to the celebration, leaving her alone by the tapestries once more.

"If I may, you don't look like you're enjoying yourself."

Sakura cannot help but be relieved to see another familiar face. "S-sorry... I-I hope I didn't offend," she mumbles, not wishing to be heard by anyone else. "A Nohrian ball like this... It's all just very strange to me..."

Leo chuckles. "I understand. I admit that I felt rather lost in my first few days in Hoshido. I still do at times, but..." His eyes narrow as he meets the curious gaze of a couple walking past, as though daring them to say something about his choice of company. "But I learned to adapt."

There is an unspoken " _and so can you,_ " but Sakura is not so sure. She's not as brave as he is. Even after indulging in a bit of childishness with Hana once they realized how soft the beds in Nohr are the night before, Sakura cannot help but be homesick already.

Looking around the ballroom as she tries to think of a different topic to talk about – to keep her distracted, she adds to herself – Sakura catches a glimpse of Corrin and Elise among the dancers. They were both grinning brightly, clearly enjoying themselves despite the pomposity of the affair. Seeing him smile like that, Sakura thinks she can understand why Corrin had chosen to stay despite knowing what sort of ruler King Garon was.

Leo follows her gaze. "Corrin's been meaning to have a word with you," he states what she already knows. "He thinks you're avoiding him."

"I-I know." Had it been any of his other siblings, Sakura wouldn't have dared to speak the truth. "A-and I sort of am." She's afraid of stirring Princess Camilla's wrath, saying anything that may insult King Xander, or hurting Elise's feelings by accident, but she is okay with being honest with Leo because she knows he won't hold her thoughts and feelings against her.

This would, however, be the first time she's opening up to him about something so... _personal_. "I don't... I don't know if I... if I..." Her throat hitches. "H-he's my brother a-and he's just w-worried, r-right? But I..."

 _Oh no_ , Sakura realizes as a tear rolls down her cheek. Not here. She can't start crying here.

Thankfully, Leo saves her from making a scene by quickly ushering her out onto an empty balcony. Sakura shivers first from the change in temperature, before breaking down into sobs. She is so confused. She should be drawing a line dividing Hoshido and Nohr, but how can she when she can't stop herself from sympathizing with her former enemies?

Leo's body is tense and awkward, but his hands on her shoulders keeps her steady. He doesn't try to hold her any more closely, but he doesn't leave her alone either, just staying silent until she is done.

"Feeling better?"

She takes a step back from him and nods, though not without a hiccup. Leo lets his arms drop to his sides and he averts his eyes.

"...Leo? There you are, thought I saw you and–"

It is as though he had somehow been summoned by her thoughts of him. Corrin pokes his head outside first, but when he sees the tell-tale signs of crying on her face, he leaves the festivities altogether, browed furrowed in concern. "Sakura? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Sakura hides behind the draping sleeves of her kimono and aggressively wipes her tears away. She doesn't want pity from anyone, especially not him.

Leo sighs. "Please excuse us for a moment, Princess." He takes Corrin by the arm and drags him back inside the ballroom, leaving her alone in the chilly Nohrian night. Her makeup already ruined, Sakura takes the opportunity to rubs the rest of it off, finding the crisp air against her skin refreshing after letting her tears fall.

She could still hear the subdued voices of Leo and Corrin just barely inside. Curious – and agitated because they were fighting because of her – Sakura moves closer to better depicture their words, feeling guilty for eavesdropping. Neither prince of Nohr notices her as they continue to angrily whisper to each other.

"...I don't think it's wise for you to see her right now."

"Why not? She's my sister! If she's upset, shouldn't I be trying to make her feel better?"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't, but you going out there would not be of any help to her. I daresay you might actually make her feel worse."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Do I really have to tell you? Ought I remind you that you turned your back on her for us, invaded her country on Father's orders, indirectly killed both her brothers, all while giving her no explanation except that 'it was for the best'?"

"But–"

"Corrin, I know you did what you thought was best for everyone in a difficult situation, but I don't think it makes much of a difference to her at this point. Are you so still so naïve to think that she would forgive and forget all you did so easily?"

"I... I had no idea. She seemed happy enough when I spoke with her after Hinoka was coronated..."

"Because she still loves you, I'm sure," Leo's voice becomes softer for a moment before returning to its usual sharpness. "But that is _not_ an invitation for you to come and go from her life at your convince. If you care for that girl as much as you say you do, _leave her alone_. Let her come to you when _she_ is ready to try being siblings with you again."

"Leo..." Corrin trails off in his rebuttal, unable to deny the finality of his younger brother's words.

Sakura hastily backs away when Leo steps back out on the balcony. He didn't seem all that surprised to see her. "You heard." It isn't a question.

"S-Sorry," she says. "I didn't mean to be..."

"Don't," Leo interrupts. "Have I misspoken?"

She shakes her head, not sure if her ambivalent feelings for Corrin counts against anything he said. "I'm s-sorry... I didn't mean to cause trouble between the two of you."

"Corrin knows his choices have consequences, but he lets his optimism blind him from time to time. He's not the type to hold a grudge if you needed time."

"S-still... th-thank you..."

"Of course."

Fidgeting with her stained sleeves, Sakura reflects on how this isn't the first time she finds herself reevaluating her impression of Prince Leo. Even now, she can't help but find his willingness to stand up for her both unexpected and touching. "I don't... I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why? Corrin is your brother and I'm just..." – _an ally of convenience_ – "so I don't understand..."

"Because..." For once, Leo seems to be genuinely at a loss for words as he runs his free hand though his hair. "Because I won't deny the things you heard me say to Corrin also applies to myself. In that light, perhaps I have no right to say this, but after seeing your kindness and determination first hand, I have grown to... care for you."

"I..." Sakura swallows another lump in her throat. "I'm not as kind as you think," She doesn't want him to build her up like she is an all-forgiving saint. "When you were attacked, I hesitated because a part of me wanted you to die. I didn't care about the consequences. Sure, I was still hurt and I blamed Nohr for my brothers dying, but it went against everything I stood for... I was weak."

"Except I've seen how grief and loss can turn a good man into a monster, Princess Sakura," Leo counters, his voice almost gentle. "The fact that you still have it in you to be kind to the very people who hurt you... I think you are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Sakura shakes her head. "I don't... I believe you are telling the truth, but I don't know if I can believe that. I look up to you a lot, Prince Leo. You're so good at everything and you taught me so much, but..."

"But I only became a mage because I didn't want to walk in Xander's shadow," he states, "I get terribly jealous when Camilla dotes on Corrin more than me, I can be a bit of a jerk, as Elise so bluntly puts it, and... you can call me Leo when it's... just us."

Sakura blushes. "Isn't that a bit informal?"

"Please don't feel pressured to do so," Leo replies, "But you did save my life once. I think you've earned the right."

She appreciates the sentiment and repeats his name a few in her head, with and without his titles.

"L-Leo..." It still feels a bit strange, but she isn't bothered by it much. Despite her attempts to keep him at arm's length, she has come to care about him too and she is happy to know it is mutual. "I-if I may ask, w-who were you referring to earlier?" His invitation to call him by his name gave her the courage to ask him a personal question for the first time because she does want to understand him better. "When you said how grief and loss can turn a man into a monster? Was... was he someone you knew?"

He is quiet at first, making Sakura wonder if she had stepped too far over the line too soon. "I won't pretend I know what you were – what you are going through in its entirety," Leo says, voice dry, "But... you may know my father as a tyrant and conqueror, but I still remember how he used to pat my head or lifted me up onto his shoulders. I would have liked to see that Father again before... he died."

 _King Garon?_ She does have to admit Leo is right that she has trouble imagining him as a loving father, but she refrains from saying so while he is so lost in memories of better times.

"Leo..." Sakura never knew her father, didn't know either of her birth parents actually. Her birth mother Ikona died giving birth to her and she doesn't have any memories of her father, but everyone always hold her how while they didn't love each other, they had no shortage of it for her siblings. She doesn't know which is worse – never meeting a father, but knowing without uncertainty that he was a good man or having one, but unable to accept when he no longer was.

Hearing the sympathy in her voice, he looks away, a hand covering his mouth. "I... I apologize. I don't know what came over me then," he muttered. "It's... not the same after all is it? Just forget everything I said. My feelings... you don't need to concern yourself with them."

It only takes a second for her to deny him. "No."

"Princess Sakura?"

"Sakura," she corrects. If he is giving her permission to refer to him without titles, she should do the same. "I-I should be apologizing for thinking you didn't suffer from the war despite winning. R-regardless of what kind of p-person he was, h-he was still your father. I-it doesn't make your loss lesser than mine." 

"This is the sort of foolish generosity that may be your undoing one day, Sakura," Leo reiterates flatly. "I don't understand how you can be so kind to me after everything that's happened. Had Corrin chosen differently and Xander or my sisters died because of it, I wouldn't... I can't say I would have said the same in regards for your loss of the late Queen Mikoto."

"I-I don't know about that, Leo," Sakura says, shaking her head. "Y-you had no reason to, b-but you still s-spoke up for me and tried to make me feel better. I-I think... you're a very kind person too. M-maybe not foolishly l-like me, but still very kind."

"D-don't go saying things like that out loud!" He really did look quite embarrassed just now. Sakura can't completely hold back her giggles when she lets a smile slip past her restraint.

"S-so I guess... I guess... whatever the circumstances Leo, I'm glad I had the chance to meet you."

"As am I, Sakura," Leo agrees after a moment's pause. "As am I."

The music from the ballroom drifts out to the balcony. The stringed instruments of Nohr are so different from the ones in Hoshido, but Sakura finds the sounds they create lovely all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrin originally wasn't going to appear in this fic at all outside of being mentioned here and there, but after I posted the first chapter, I decided that he is an issue that needs to be addressed, even if its not necessarily resolved.
> 
> Now, I know Conquest!Corrin is a highly controversial figure and the last thing I want is to get into arguments with people who may disagree with my view of him. My choice to make him rather Innocently Insensitive towards his Hoshidan family, post-Conquest comes mostly from a line in the endgame after Hinoka and Sakura leaves: “I’m truly blessed to have so many wonderful siblings in my life. And now I can spend as much time as I want with all of them!” 
> 
> He's got to be either pretty self-centered or didn't grow out of his naivete as much as the game thinks he did to assume everything is fine and dandy after the war and the Hoshido sisters would not only bare no resentment against him, but also that they would bend over backwards to accommodate him despite the fact that, among other things, Ryoma and Takumi died as a result of his actions. All things considered, I opted for the latter interpretation. Corrin is not being intentionally cruel or selfish here, but his sheltered upbringing surrounded by people who love him (his siblings) or whose job is to take care of him (the servants) made him a little out of touch with people as it it did with the outside world.


	4. Bud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the the lovely Anghelic.

She is familiar with waiting for the dark night to pass. Some nights during the war, she stayed awake out of necessity when there were too many people under her care for her to sleep. On others, she stayed awake so those on the verge of death could pass with someone to comfort them. In both cases, she is scared of waking up to find that someone's condition deteriorated further while she was asleep.

Afterwards, Sakura stays awake because she doesn't want to dream. She doesn't want to relive the memories of days gone past and she doesn't want to see delirious visions of what could have been. As a result, the early days after the war still blur together in her memories. She remembers lending her aid to war zones because it gave her something to do, something to keep her busy so she has an excuse to not think about her grief. The later times in Shirasagi are much clearer, but the despondency is more potent.

Being away from Hoshido brings all the hurt from the war back full front, as paradoxical as it seems. With the hurt comes the memories that keep her awake. Physical exhaustion from the journey to Windmire and then emotional exhaustion afterwards allowed her to sleep in her first two nights in Nohr, but anxiety and fear keeps her awake thereafter. Elise is pleasant to be around and Corrin has been keeping a respectful distance since the wedding reception. Sakura did, however, have exactly one unpleasant conversation with Princess Camilla the day after the wedding that did not help endear the place to her.

“It is not like Leo to be moved by few tears and a pretty face,” the elder first princess had said, her voice was casual and light, but her eyes were livid and angry as she bore down on Sakura. She did not have her weapon in hand, but unlike Sakura, she did not need one to be threatening. “I don't know how you charmed your way into his heart Princess Sakura, but my darling Corrin is very upset because of you.”

They were equals by rank, but Camilla was several years her senior and Sakura was raised to respect her elders for they are more experienced and wiser than her. Swallowing her fear, Sakura replied, “I c-cannot speak for Leo, but I apologize for c-coming between your f-family in such a way, so please don't be a-angry with him.” Regardless of Leo's assurances, Sakura does not like seeing siblings fight. She's seen more than one disagreement between Takumi and Hinoka and she would hate for Leo and Corrin to part the way they did.

Even so, Sakura has learned all to quickly that, in the Nohrian court where King Xander's advisors carelessly assume she that will accede to their demands because she is soft-spoken and gentle, she _has_ to be able to stand up for herself when it counted and sometimes even when it doesn't. If she can't win their respect unless she changed herself to better suit Nohrian ideals of strength, so be it, but deference is not something they should expect from her either. “H-however, I am sure Corrin w-will be alright i-in the end. He is your brother after all, Princess Camilla.”

The surprised look on Princess Camilla's face was not the first she has seen, nor will it be the last. To have startled the woman who not only threatened her sister, but also with words calibrated to hurt her in such a way brings her a small piece of satisfaction, but it only makes Sakura _more_ jumpy and nervous when wandering the castle when the rush of victory has ended.

She rubs her arms as she walks down the hall to keep herself warm despite how the underground fortress of Krakenburg lacks the drafts she finds comforting about Shirasagi. Azura's scariest stories were always set in some dark castle in Nohr, but the castle is not as dark as her sister made it out to be. Movement of shadows cast by the torches lighting the hallways makes her look twice, but there are worse things than haunted paintings that made unsuspecting maids disappear at night.

The library is where her wanderings take her. It is one of the quieter places in the castle, she remembers Elise telling her while giving her a tour, and with the tall shelves that keep the books neatly organized by subject, it would be easy to find an isolated corner where she can lose herself in a book for a few hours before trying to sleep. It really shouldn't be a surprise when she nearly walks into Leo while strolling down the aisles, wondering where she should start looking for something that may interest her, but with the way he seemed to suddenly walk out of the shadows with a stack of books, she couldn't help but be a little startled.

“Sakura,” he acknowledges her, “Are you here for a bit of reading before bed?”

“Y-yes,” Sakura has to admit she hasn't really been talking to Leo as much since the wedding. His position doesn't give him the luxury of showing her support in front of his brother and others, that much she understands, so she doesn't hold it against him. “But... um, E-Elise said everything is sorted based on subject. Other than that, I don't know how to find anything...”

“If that is the case, I believe I can be of assistance,” Leo says confidently, “I know this library like the back of my hand after all.” The way he tells her this is... swaggering, almost. Sakura cannot recall him acting in such a way in Hoshido. Perhaps being in the place she called home had forced him to suppress parts of himself during his mission. Leo may not care about what her people think of him, but deliberate antagonization would not do him – or Nohr – any favors in the long term.

She has already seen his kinder side for herself though; Sakura doesn't really mind this other side of him. She certainly feels closer to him since the reception. “O-of course,” she replies and impishly adds, “I imagine it is to be expected when you have read everything a place has to offer.”

“ _Almost_ everything,” Leo corrects, his tone matching hers. “For now, anyway. In the meantime, is there anything in particular you were looking for?”

“I-I don't know,” Sakura admits. “I c-can't sleep, so I thought s-some light reading would help...”

“Is that so?” Leo places the books he is carrying down on the nearest table with a dull thump and sends a thin layer of dust adrift. “I can help you find something 'light,' but... you miss Hoshido don't you?”

Startled, Sakura is relieved that there is no one else around so witness how she flounders with her words. “W-well um, your family is v-very hospitable t-to me a-and I've never been so far a-away from home, s-so everything is a n-new experience for me a-and...”

He quirks an eyebrow. It is different from the looks of annoyance he would give her early in their collaboration, but the message is the same.

“Y-yes... I do,” Sakura admits, her shoulders slumping. “I-I know my duties are important, b-but I still want to go home...”

“You're in luck then,” Leo replies quietly, “Xander doesn't want to keep you in Nohr any longer than necessary, so I'm guessing we will be returning to Hoshido in a day or two at most.”

Sakura's brow furrows as she frowns. “B-but what about you?” As much as she wants to go home, it doesn't seem fair for Leo to leave so soon after he returned. Surely he would like to stay longer? “I-I know your sisters missed you and surely King Xander values the counsel you can give him here?” She refrains from mentioning Corrin, but she knows he will miss Leo as well.

“Xander still needs someone in Hoshido to act as a liaison between our two countries,” Leo states flatly. “Sending someone else in my place at this point would be counterproductive and even if it isn't... my brother wants somebody he could trust in that position.”

 _Because the circumstances in Nohr are still volatil_ e, that much Sakura understands about Nohr's internal politics. King Garon succumbed to the ninja venom in his wounds not long after her eldest brother died and a devastated Xander had ordered his troops to withdraw from Hoshidan territory. It happened so soon after Nohr's victory that it would have been more surprising if rumors of foul play did not come into being.

“Somebody has to do it,” Leo continues and adds, “And I knew attempts on my life would be a risk I'm exposing myself to long before you and I started talking,” preemptively addressing the other matter of concern.

“W-well, I-I guess some things are that simple...” Like keeping his family safe even if it means putting himself in harm's way. At this point, Sakura can't bring herself to stay in Windmire for too long, but seeing _his_ courage and dedication, she hopes that she will be able to match it one day. “But it is still very noble of you, Leo.”

“I... It's not like I'm getting nothing in return,” he admits, “I have read and memorized texts from all over the world, but the Hoshidan manuscripts in Shirasagi I never even heard of? A true delight.”

Sakura giggles because the image of Leo with a crease between his brow as he bends over one such manuscript, trying to decipher a language he is not as fluent in would be easy for her to conjure, even if she hadn't seen it before. “I'm glad to hear that” she says, trying to keep her smiles in check, “B-but maybe th-there's something I can do t-to make your time in Hoshido more... tolerable?”

The indignant look he was giving her vanishes at once. “Actually Sakura, there is.” He flashes her a smile, one she could only describe as _excited_. “Have you ever heard of a game called chess?”

* * *

It really shouldn't have been a surprise when Elise pulls her into a hug when it is time to say their farewells, but maybe Sakura is just unused to such open affection from someone from Nohr. “We're friends now, so write to me a lot, okay? If Leo is ever mean to you, let me know and I'll beat him up for you!”

“Elise, I can _hear_ you.”

While Elise responds by sticking her tongue out at her brother, Sakura finds herself needing to suppress her giggles. “I-I don't think that will be necessary,” she replies, unable to completely stop herself from smiling when she sees Leo roll his eyes upwards in a long-suffering manner that suggests this isn't the first time he's heard something similar from Elise. “B-but I will write to you when I return.” She will miss her new friend and exchanging letters with her regularly would be a nice way to keep in touch.  
  
“Okay! It's a promise!” Elise beams, “There is someone else who wants to see you off. I know you're mad at him right now, but please hear him out.”

Sakura did not need to be told whom it is even if she hadn't seen Corrin crossing the field where they intended to take flight. Taking a deep breath, she promises Elise she will try. The other girl gives both of them an uneasy look before retreating to say her goodbyes to Leo.

“Are you sure about this, Lady Sakura?” Subaki asks quietly once none of the Nohrians were in immediate earshot. If the sky knight is trying to hide the distaste in his voice as he watches the man approach then he isn't trying very hard. Leo may have managed to redeem himself quite a bit in the eyes of her retainers when they learned of how he told Corrin off for her sake, they were still rather chilly in regards to Corrin himself. “He's been keeping his distance, but...”

“But _clearly_ he isn't done making Sakura cry,” Hana finishes with a grumble. If Subaki isn't trying very hard, then she isn't trying at all. Her glaring actually makes Corrin falter in his approach, something Sakura might have found humorous in lighter times.

“It's okay,” Sakura assures them. “I don't mind.”

“Princess Elise isn't as bad as the others, yeah, but you _do_ know she wants you to forgive him, right?" Hana never liked Corrin to begin with when she only knew of him through Sakura, and her opinion of him only soured after he turned against Hoshido. “He can claim our late princes killed themselves all he wants, but he may as well have stabbed Lord Ryoma and pushed Lord Takumi himself for all the effort he put into sparing them.”

“I'm still here,” Sakura reminds her gently, despite her gaze being drawn to the scar extending from Hana's lip and across her jaw. She bites her lip and raises her eyes again to meet Subaki's. “As is Hinoka.”

Hana huffs because she can't argue with that, but not without muttering a few choice words about Nohr's contrived sense of honor.

“I'm not speaking to him for Princess Elise,” Sakura tells her and Subaki both. Not a day passes where she isn't thankful for the two of them. She trusted them with her life, but there are some things she had to do for herself. “Or for him or anyone else. I think... I need to talk to him for _myself_. Just... give us a minute, okay? Then we'll be home before we know it.”

Hana's hand in hers and Subaki's on her shoulder is how they tell her they understand. “Very well then, Lady Sakura,” Subaki says with a proud gleam in his eyes, “Hana and I will see to our pegasi. The king was generous in providing us with rations, but too much will weigh us down. It won't hurt to make sure.”

She waits until her retainers were out of earshot, before she gestures Corrin forward and approaches him a few paces herself.

“Sakura...”

“G-good morning, Corrin.” She has thought about this situation a lot. It is happening sooner than she hoped, but she knows where she stands on it. She waits for him to speak first because Elise asked her to hear him out.

When it becomes evident to him that she isn't going to break the silence first, Corrin takes a deep breath and begins, “Leo told me to give you space, but he's right about something else,” He licks his lips, his uneasiness is palpable. “I have been inconsiderate of you and Hinoka by expecting you to forgive me without ever explaining myself. The truth is... complicated. I wanted to change Nohr from the inside, but a prince who grew up away from court doesn't have a lot of influence on the ongoings of Nohr. I wasn't even sure if I could convince my own siblings.”

“It must have been difficult for you, being unable to trust them.” Or not letting herself trust her sibling because she thought his rage was blinding him.

“More than you could imagine,” he sighs, “Azura did what she could to help me, but her mother, Queen Arete, was never popular among Nohrians, so she didn't have any allies to draw support from either.”

“I'm sorry,” Sakura tells him, letting a bit of sympathy into her voice. The best intentions in the world didn't mean a thing if he doesn't have the political or military power to back them up. “As Leo said, you did your best and... and I don't blame you for not wanting to betray your family here either.” She nods in Elise and Leo's direction, the former holding up what seemed to be a tome as the latter appeared to be explaining something to her. “They are good people, you're lucky to have them, but so were Ryoma and Takumi.”

Corrin winces when she reminds him of _her_ brothers and it sends a twinge of annoyance through her. How well does he know them anyway? Does he know about how Ryoma never truly stopped loving him or he would have given up trying to bring him home long ago. Or about how underneath Takumi's cold, ill-mannered front was a deeply insecure, but nonetheless a kind, awkward young man who is always supportive of his loved ones?

If he doesn't know, it is not his fault and Sakura doesn't think it is worth telling him at this moment. Maybe when the pain has dulled for her, she will, but not right now. “I understand and I don't hate you,” she says at last, firmly and calmly because if nothing else, he does seem to genuinely regret everything, “But I am not ready to forgive you.” The unspoken 'yet' is meant for no one but herself. She blamed herself both times he left, but she knows better now. She is done crying over him. She _wants_ to forgive him for her own sake, if nothing else, but as spiteful it is of her, she does not want to do so _now_.

“I... I suppose that is less than I hoped for,” Corrin admits, sounding resigned, but not all that surprised. “But more than I deserve.” He sighs and straightens his posture, trying to keep his turmoil buried inside. “Safe journey home and... take care of Leo, okay?”

* * *

Forgiving Corrin is difficult. Forgiving Leo is... well, Sakura knows she never stopped and coherently thought to herself that she does, but it is more like something that happened gradually as she comes to understand. The reasons he gave her for what he and his siblings did sounded like good ones and she can't fault him for looking out for his people.

But still, if she can forgive Leo, Elise, and even _Xander_ , then why can't she do the same for Corrin? She feels like a hypocrite for being so _selective_ with who she decides to forgive, or at least let bygones be bygones. The world not divided in black and white, so maybe that hypocrisy is something she will have to learn how to live with.

Leo draws his arm back and rests his chin against his fist. She doesn't quite register what it means for her until he says, “Checkmate.”

 _The king can move one square in any direction_ , she recalls as she mentally checks all such movements. No matter how she moves the piece, Leo would be able to capture it on his turn. “I-I lost...” she concedes. _And so quickly too_. She is just starting to understand the difference between an experienced player and a novice, “Again. W-what am I doing wrong?”

Not even bothering to hide his amusement, Leo picks up the pieces scattered across the _kotasu_ table. “Besides the fact that you were letting yourself get distracted?” he asks rhetorically, “You're not doing anything wrong, Sakura. It is more of a matter of inexperience than error.”

“...Oh.”

“Don't get discouraged, you _are_ getting better.”

If that is the case, Sakura sees no reason why he should be so smug about his string of victories. Then again, she supposes if their circumstances were reversed and she were living in Nohr, she knows she would like to be able to share her love for something from Hoshido with somebody to stave off the homesickness and to help make her feel more like herself.

 _So really_ , she thinks as she watches him replace the pieces on the board, she can't bring herself to be all that dispirited when Leo is the one who offered to show her a bit of Nohrian culture by teaching her how to play – and how he is so obviously enjoying himself while doing so.

One piece rolls off the table when Leo accidentally knocks it down with his elbow. Sakura automatically moves to pick it back up as does he. Their hands bump against each other, making them both recoil.

“O-oh, s-sorry...”

“No, no. Pardon me.”

Biting her lip as though it could somehow hide the blush on her cheeks, Sakura reaches for the piece again when he doesn't. She fumbles ungracefully a bit before she does, but she hands the ivory piece to him with a shy smile.

“Thank you.” For the briefest of moments, Leo's expression mirrors hers before his usual confidence reinstates itself. He clears his throat as he places the queen in its place. “Here,” he says, lightly tapping the board to draw her attention back to it. “Instead of starting a new game how about we try something like this? Walk me through your moves, one at a time, and we'll keep going until you get a checkmate.”

Sakura nods in understanding and considers the scenario he set up for her to practice with. Focusing on one piece at a time, she considers the big picture and takes his potential movements in mind as well as hers. She _could_ draw parallels between the pieces of chess and shogi, something the two of them had discussed while Leo was walking her through the rules of chess, but applying that knowledge is something she still needs to work on and this exercise is designed for her to do just that.

“I think...” Sakura begins slowly once she thought her options though, “I was thinking I could move this knight here.” She moves the piece as she speaks, placing it on a space already occupied by his queen. It feels a little obvious, taking out his strongest piece first like that, but based on previous experience, she usually loses not too long after Leo captures hers. A player like him might still be able to win without his, but it is something, she thinks.

“I know you could capture it on your turn with this bishop here, but...” She raises her gaze, intending to continue the conversation while making more eye contact with him rather than the pieces, but he does not seem to be paying attention to the board at all. Instead, he is watching her and that makes Sakura feel self-conscious around him in a way she hasn't for a while now. “Um, Leo?”

He blinks. “...Yes?”

“Y-you're staring at me... um, i-is there something on my face?”

“Something on your–?” Leo repeats, confused, before he catches himself. “No! ...No. T-there's nothing on your face, Sakura. I guess... I just dozed off for a bit there. Do you mind repeating what you just said?”

Sakura tilts her head, thinking how this is fairly... weird of him, but she supposes he has been working quite hard lately, so she decides to give him the benefit of the doubt. Besides, hadn't she gotten distracted earlier as well? “O-of course. Um, as I was saying...”

* * *

She doesn't start considering the _other_ possibility until later. She might not have considered it at all if it weren't for Camilla. _It is not like Leo to be moved by few tears and a pretty face... I don't know how you charmed your way into his heart Princess Sakura..._

She had dismissed those words at the time, thinking the woman was just making baseless speculations on what might have happened between her and Leo while he was in Hoshido, but Sakura is reconsidering that now. The idea of it is... bizarre. Unbelievable, even. Surely there are other ladies who are better matches for him?

Hinoka smirks knowingly as she shoulders her naginata. “He's a good horseman,” she says, nodding to where Leo is guiding his horse around the perimeter of fenced pasture. Horses in Hoshido are bred to pull wagons or carts, not warfare so even someone like Hinoka could stop to admire the black mare Leo is effortlessly putting through paces as any sky knight would his or her pegasus.

Sakura's attention on the other hand, is entirely on the rider rather than the horse. She blushes when her sister calls out to her, but replies, “Y-you have never been interested in marrying, but you can't tell me you never watched anyone longer than what's appropriate.”

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't," Hinoka teases with a shrug, “But you definitely are.”

“W-well, i-it's not like it'll matter! H-he pr-probably doesn't even feel the same way!”

“So you _do_ feel something for him, then?”

 _Oops_. She said far more than she meant to there. “He's my friend,” Sakura retorts, wondering if she is going to receive anouther lecture on this topic. Yukimura had already given her one after noticing how she has been spending a lot of time with him talking about things other than trade and politics when they returned from Nohr, though it was more out of a fatherly concern than anything else.

Even then, Sakura can't help but be a little defensive. She isn't promised to anyone or anything like that, so why should she feel guilty for having a small and very likely unrequited crush on Leo?

“Yeah, I noticed. Everyone did because no one expected you to go and actually befriend him,” Hinoka says, her levity gone. Sakura isn't sure if that was meant to be a compliment or not. “As a queen, I should be jumping on this opportunity. A political marriage would solidify the alliance between our countries. King Xander was already engaged when the treaty was signed, Corrin is our brother, and _nobody_ in Hoshido would want a Nohrian king even if he is just a consort, so it really, it just leaves you and Prince Leo. Even _if_ the two of you are only friends, at least it wouldn't be unbearable.”

Sakura shifts uncomfortably, unable to find fault in the logic. She obviously isn't the only person to start becoming more of a politician. Even though they are both changing as they grow into their roles as leaders, Sakura hopes her sister wouldn't change _too_ much and lose all the charms that make her Hinoka.

“But as your older sister, I just want to punch him.”

 _That_ is more like the Hinoka she knows. “Try not to when you go to Izumo next week. I don't think the archduke will like that." For the peace talks Sakura had arranged in Nohr. It was Leo's idea to hold them in a neutral nation where they will be able to enlist the aid of a peacekeeper in their negotiations and Izumo is currently the only one with a ruler who is still on good terms with both Hoshido and Nohr. Sakura would be staying behind to attend to the day-to-day affairs Hinoka could not, but she isn't too upset about missing out on the trip.

“Don't remind me,” Hinoka grimaces, “Archduke Izana is a perfectly lovely person and Izumo is a gorgeous place, but I am not looking forward to seeing _them_ again, especially in _that place_. And don't change the subject like that.”

“Is there more you wanted to say about my... friendship with Prince Leo?”

“I'm not going to suggest such a match if that's what you're worried about,” Hinoka says, seriousness returning to her face, “I will tell you upfront that I would rather you be with someone from Hoshido, but if Prince Leo makes you happy... I won't stop you if that is what you really want.”

“He... probably doesn't even feel the same way,” she repeats, surprised by how much the thought saddens her, even though she knows his friendship is enough. Sakura fidgets with the string of her yumi. She doesn't want to pick up arms ever again, but she still practices because letting the skills Takumi taught her deteriorate would be an insult to his memory. “I'm... going to train now Hinoka, if you don't mind...”

“Of course. Make sure you wear your gloves this time,” Hinoka is about to walk away, having finished with her own practice, but she doesn't until she adds, “But Sakura, I think you might be surprised...”

* * *

Those words stay with her.

A week after what would have been Takumi's twentieth birthday, the residents of Shirasagi begin their preparations for the New Year. For the first time in a long while, Sakura's old life as a shrine maiden and her new one as the first princess overlap. She helps organize the incoming festivities and as tiring it is having to travel to and from the city square from day to day, she finds satisfaction in it. It is nice to be able to see that in stark contrast to the dry, spiritless mourning period, everyone is looking forward to the New Year with an almost eager sort of anticipation.

Perhaps they needed it because of all that they have lost rather than despite it. Sakura is one of many shrine maidens taking care of the temple in Shirasagi, so she has seen many come and go from the shrine to leave offerings and prayers for their departed loved ones. If things had turned out differently, she might have renounced all claims to the throne when she came of age to live the simple life of a priestess, maybe becoming the head of a temple somewhere and mentoring the next generation of shrine maidens the way she was. Healing is her calling, she thinks, her way of making a difference in the world and something she would have liked to be remembered for.

But things did not turn that way. Her brothers had been born leaders, Sakura never thought of herself as someone _meant_ to be one, but this is the hand the gods have dealt her. It is not the hand she would have preferred, but it is not a bad one.

The shrine grounds are quiet at this hour of the morning; a bit of peace and tranquility before it would be overrun with visitors before, during and after the New Year's festival, but it is still a surprise to see him on the grounds. He is the last person she would have expected to see, but no one else in Hoshido wears that armor.

“Y-you're supposed to wash your hands first,” Sakura tells him, her breath turning into vapor, “I-it's meant to expel impurity. Not doing so before entering is bad luck. And disrespectful.”

“My apologies,” Leo mumbles, “I did not mean to be impertinent.”

That's really all anyone could ask for, really. Hoshido had been so close to losing everything, their culture and traditions among them, so it is all the more reason to hold them close – and request that foreigners respect them at the bare minimum. Seeing the way he had literally taken a step back when she told him so, Sakura smiles and says, “You didn't go into the prayer hall and no one else saw, so it's okay.” She trusts that he won't make the same mistake next time if there is one. “What brings you here today, Leo? I doubt you are here to pray to the Dawn Dragon...”

“I haven't prayed to any god in years, to tell the truth,” he answers, “Not even to the Dusk Dragon. My purpose is of a more... inquiring nature, I'm afraid.”

She tilts her head to the side questioningly, “Oh?”

“In Nohr, religion is less influential on our daily lives,” Leo explains, “to the point where even the king worshipping an unheard deity didn't raise as many questions as it should. Does the name _Anankos_ sound familiar to you? A dragon of some sort, perhaps?”

 _Anankos?_ “No... I'm afraid I have never heard of it.”

“I admit it is a long shot,” he admits, though he looks somewhat relieved despite the disappointment in his voice, “If you don't know, then it only means the identity of this dragon, assuming it isn't a fabrication of his... madness, is just anouther mystery my father took with him to the grave. Please don't concern yourself with it any further.”

“If... if you are sure,” she says at last. Azura, Xander, Leo. These Nohrian royals and their secrets. Sakura is just scratching the surface of it, she feels, but she supposes there are some things that aren't meant to be shared outside of the family. The people of Hoshido are not above gossiping in whispers when in the company of their companions, but it is typically accepted that outsiders should not concern themselves with what goes on under a family's roof.

“I do wish I could be of more help to you though...”

He gives her a sideways look. “But you are. In more ways than you think.”

“...Pardon?”

“Nothing,” Leo says too quickly to be innocuous. “You seem to be busier than usual these days, Sakura. I don't want to take up more of your time than necessary.”

“The New Year's festival,” Sakura explains. “It's... one of the biggest celebrations in Hoshido a-and one of the most important, s-so there is a lot to do.”

He nods. “Just don't work yourself too hard,” he says. “I'm sure your sister wouldn't want you to overtax yourself before the day even comes.”

 _Are you speaking in Hinoka's interests or for yourself?_ “I-I'll try,” she tells him, “A-and I promised I would teach you to play shogi and I won't be able to if I fall sick.”

“You will have to excuse me if that doesn't assure me the slightest,” Leo remarks, “But in the meantime, can you close your eyes for a moment?”

“...Why?”

“Humor me.” He looks so diffident, like he's in half a mind to retract his request, and that earnestly is what convinces her to oblige him. She closes her eyes and feels the cold against her cheeks, the breeze making the _ofuda_ drift from where they hung, and she feels the cool metal of his gauntlets as he takes her wrist and puts something in her hands.

She opens her eyes again when he lets go and examines his gift in her open palm. At first, she thought it is just a fallen branch from one of the many cherry trees in the area. Nothing special, until the slightest turn of her hands lets her sees the cluster of pink. So small and fragile, but the tiny blossoms makes her heart beat so fast. She is no mage like Orochi was, but she senses the hum of magic – of _Brynhildr's_ magic, she is sure – beneath her fingertips.

Her face flushed in a way that can no longer be attributed to the weather, Sakura is about to thank him for this little sighting of the near future before she realizes he is already retreating. She watches him, her heat is beating so fast. She never felt this way before and it is as exhilarating as it is frightening.

Spring is coming. It always will.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. I hope no one minds too much that Sakura doesn't immediately forgive Corrin. The door to reconciliation is not closed, but it's still too soon in her mind for it. She's able to let the Nohr family off the hook because they never “betrayed” her or anything like that, so they don't have the associated emotional baggage that comes with that. If/when Sakura forgives Corrin is also probably when she and Camilla might start getting along. For now, Camilla is a little ticked off about Sakura upsetting Corrin and unlike Leo, she does not have that 4-5 months of interaction with Sakura to put her attitude into context while Sakura is more than a little terrified of Camilla and the second-hand accounts she heard from Hinoka about her weren't all that flattering.


	5. Bloom

Ever since the snow began melting, Sakura watched the trees in forlorn, wondering when the buds that had been appearing one by one would finally open. Just this morning, her face broke into a girlish delight when she saw the first blossoms of the year. She would have to wait a bit longer for the peak bloom where most of the flowers are open and the festivals, but for now this is enough.

Of course, a few days later, the petals will fall like a flurry of pink snow, leaving only the leaves in place.

Not a day passes when Sakura doesn't miss her siblings and mother. She couldn't protect them, so she keeps the dolls modeled after her brothers and Azura in a safe place in her room. She wants to remember their faces, what they looked like and the possibility that she may forget one day, lost in years' worth of memories, frightens her. The dolls of Corrin and Hinoka she also keeps in a good condition, but the one of herself has sustained quite a bit of wear and tear in the past year. She's only started making an effort to restore it.

A year ago, the future either scared her or it didn't exist. She had been lost and defeated, hanging onto the foolish hope that her family would save her somehow – a hope that was lost to her when she heard Takumi had thrown himself off the Great Wall of Suzanoh when he was defeated.

 _Of course no one wanted to save her_ , she had thought. Sixteen years was far too short of a life, but maybe Sakura had simply been destined for one. Her only regret was that she couldn't even die in a way that could mean something. Dying alone in a cell like this was a fitting end for a pathetic, powerless princess who couldn't even protect her own people.

In the end, she didn't. She was released with no strings attached when the war was over like every other prisoner of war taken by the Nohrian army. When that happened, Hana and Subaki had been waiting for her. Though Sakura wasted away, she was far too valuable to be harmed. Her retainers did not have the same protection. Hana had her lip split and her nose bloody while fresh bruises and cut marks littered across Subaki's face. All fresh wounds that should have been treated immediately, but they hadn't cared about such 'trivial' injuries.

Not when they saw Sakura.

Under their tearful smiles and undignified sobbing before Nohrian troops, Sakura felt ashamed for thinking no one would miss her if she was dead, that everyone was better off without something as useless and worthless as her weighing them down. She didn't know what the gods were thinking when they chose to spare her instead of her brothers. They had been strong and irreplaceable, both born to be the kind of kings that could make a difference in the world, but _she_ was the one who was alive – and before her were two people who considered that a blessing.

Moved to tears by their love and devotion, love and devotion Sakura felt she didn't deserve after how badly _she_ had failed _them_ , she decided to try to live for their sakes if not for her own.

That was last year. Since then, Sakura had somehow managed to put herself back together with the help of the people around her, something she hadn't thought would be possible. Of course, she never once thought that anyone from Nohr, Azura and at one point in time, Corrin aside, would be able to impact her life in a _good_ way either, let alone after such a war.

The blossoms on Leo's gift had withered and fallen not a week into the New Year when the magic sustaining them ran dry, but Sakura keeps the branch in an _ikebana_ arrangement in her room. Between it and Hinoka's little hints, Sakura is fairly certain that Leo feels that same way about her as she does him. However, despite her sister's blessing, despite everything Leo has done for her, Sakura doesn't do anything about it. She continues with her duties, spending time with her sister and retainers or playing chess or shogi with Leo when they both have the time like nothing has changed.

A part of her is afraid that this was just a big elaborate joke. Maybe everything Leo has ever told her was a _lie_ ; honeyed words used to endear himself to a stupid little girl he did not care for, save for what she could give him. A chance at sitting on her sister's throne, perhaps – he wouldn't be the only one, Sakura is certain despite Hinoka's successful venture at keeping prospect suitors away from her – or maybe he thinks it would be amusing to see how far he could string her along before he got bored.

Afraid of getting hurt as much as she is convinced that no one besides her sister and her two closest friends could possibly love someone like her for simply _her_ , Sakura never confronts Leo about the cherry blossoms while snow blankets the ground and when the trees are still bare. He returned to Nohr for a time soon after, something that she was grateful for despite missing his company. When he returned, she tries not to feel guilty when she occasionally sees the hints of impatience in his eyes, but instead carries on like their conversation at the temple never happened.

It was utterly selfish of her, but isn't that what Ryoma always thought? That a little bit of selfishness would do her much good? She feels awful for leaving Leo hanging like this. He doesn't deserve that, but she wants to be sure that this is a risk she wants to take. The first time she opened her heart to someone from Nohr, it hadn't ended well for her. She survived that though and now she knows what it is like to be betrayed by someone she trusted. She knows to be prepared. It cannot hurt worse a second time.

Today however, the cherry blossoms seem to have given her courage, keeping the doubts that plague her at bay. When Sakura finds Leo leaning over the railings overlooking the river that runs through the capital with his back to her, she smiles and walks towards him instead of away. Leo hears her footsteps on the wooden planks when she approaches, giving her a small smile when he turns to her. Her mouth curving into a smile of her own in response, Sakura takes the spot next to him at the top of the arched bridge.

The last time she had stood by him next to this river had been during the New Year's festival. Despite declining her invitation and explaining that, as Nohrians, he and Niles would just be intruding, Leo had nonetheless been drawn out by all the activity surrounding it. He had stayed at the fringes, mostly watching the festivities with a sort of guarded curiosity rather than participating in any activities himself, but accepted a skewer of dango when she offered it.

Hands fidgeting, Sakura doesn't look at Leo except in the water. In a few more days, petals from the cherry blossom trees that flanks both sides of the river will turn the entire river pink when they fall following their peak bloom, but the water is clear.

She doesn't spend a lot of time looking at her reflection, but she finds herself thinking of her brothers again as she often does, and how she held onto their clothes as she followed her family down the streets during the cherry blossom festivals. She cannot say they would have approved of Leo if they had lived, but she likes to think they would rather she live her life instead of staying in a stasis of grief.

Sakura is in the middle of thinking about ways to address the matter when she hears Leo say, “I remember seeing these trees in full bloom when my siblings and I marched through Shirasagi last year.” His voice is casual, but it is the topic puts Sakura on alert. The war isn't something they talked about on a whim and even then, they tended to side-step uncomfortable facts and avoided going into unnecessary detail.

“I didn't get to see them at all, even though I wanted to," Sakura replies, just as lightly. "What... what were they like then?”

He makes a contemplative sound and doesn't answer her question. Instead he asks, “Your name... It means 'cherry blossom' in the Hoshidan tongue, doesn't it?”

“Y-yes... it does.” She fingers the hair ornament in her hair. Ryoma had given it to her when they parted ways, not knowing it would be the last time they would see each other. He asked her to remember the story of her name when she wore it. Sakura hadn't thought much about the significance of her name before her eldest brother had told her. She isn't the first princess or highborn lady to be named 'Sakura', she wouldn't be the last, but once she learned how she had been given such a name, it gave her a new appreciation for it. “B-but you knew that already, didn't you?” _You wouldn't have given me that tree branch otherwise..._

“Heh, I guess I did...” She sees Leo's fractured reflection turn towards her a moment before he continues, “You know how I feel for you.”

Sakura sighs and nods.

“Had it been under any other circumstances, I would have been more direct,” Leo admits, pulling back and straightening his posture, “But these circumstances are much more... delicate.”

“They are,” she agrees, “So... so thank you for being so c-considerate of me.” Romantic attention is not something Sakura is used to, so it is not something she knows how to respond to. Had Leo approached her with an outright deceleration of love instead of a more subtle confession, Sakura would have thought it came entirely out of nowhere. Had she been put on the spot like that, Sakura could only imagine what sort of idiotic ramblings would have ended up coming out of her mouth.

Confiding in Hana and Subaki certainly helped. They had an outsider's perspective she could turn to and they had both, with varying degrees of grudging, agreed Leo's feelings for her are _most likely_ genuine, but who could tell with Nohrians?

“I...” She swallows. She's had months to sort out her feelings for him and come to terms with his for her. She also knew she would have to get this over with sooner or later.  
“A-are you s-sure you're okay with this?” she blurts out. “O-okay with s-someone m-me?”

He stares at her. “What are you talking about?”

“I...” Sakura licks her lips nervously. “I... I-I'm always g-going to be a princess of Hoshido first and foremost,” she explains, “C-can you live with that? I-I'm Hinoka's only h-heir right now, s-so if something happened to her...”

“And I am first and foremost a prince of Nohr,” Leo replies, “How is that any different?”

“U-um...”

“Second prince,” he corrects, mostly to himself, “and currently third in line. I suppose that is a difference.”

“I-I'm glad we c-can agree on th-that, at least...” She catches his eye and they each let out a small laugh.

“If you cannot return my feelings, I understand” Leo says, his eyes set and resolved. “The last thing I want to do is to hurt you more than I already have, but please... just give me some kind of answer.”

“I-I want to trust you when you say that,” Sakura admits, her head turned towards him, though not entirely as she tightens her folded hands. “B-but your brothers d-didn't really set a good precedent f-for that kind of thing...”

Even from the corner of her eyes, the annoyance is clear on his face. He opens his mouth and she expects that he is about to argue with her – she knows how he dislikes being compared to Xander and Corrin. How could she use that against him like that? – but he closes it before saying a word. Finally, he releases a long sigh, the ghost of a sardonic smile on his lips, “Can you at least trust me when I say I have never wanted to step out of my brothers' shadows more than I do now?”

“I-I d-don't mean to speak ill of them,” she says, her eyes downcast. “Y-you and your brothers, th-that is... It... it's not you or them. I mean, i-it's not fair to you that I...”

"Sakura..."

“I-I _do_ feel the same way for you,” Sakura admits at last, “But I d-don't want you to w-waste your time with someone like me. Y-you deserve better, Leo.”

It is such a nice day. Sakura could spend hours here, just doing nothing but listen to the water flow and trying to see if she can find any fish swimming below her. It is all that is preventing her voice from cracking as she tells him.

“That's not true,” Leo replies softly, “If anything, I feel like I should be the one saying that I'm not worth your while. Not everyone has it in them to turn the other cheek after they have been hurt, but you did. I can't bring your brothers or your countrymen back Sakura, but I do want to do right by you. If your wishes in this matter do not align with mine, whatever your reasons are, please tell me and I will not press the matter further.”

“I...” She glances up at the trees, her heart aflutter. “Is... is it okay if we take things slow?” she asks at last. “Just...spending time together playing chess or shogi and talking like we have been doing... Things like that? U-until...” _I'm more comfortable_. “Until later th-that is. I-I know it's terribly s-selfish of me, especially since you're so far away from home, I completely u-understand if I, I mean, it's n-not worth the tr-trouble–“

She is cut off on her rambling when Leo rests a hand onto of hers. It gives her a chill and it makes her so much aware of it, but without the panic that made her slam her yumi onto that knight to make him let go of her or the overwhelming sense of helplessness that overtook her as she was taken prisoner.

( _“You'll never be an inconvenience.”_ )

“We could start with a stroll," he suggests, his expression soft, "Down this river, perhaps. I didn't pay the cherry blossoms any mind last year and that was my mistake. Things like that... you can't find them in Nohr.”

Sakura blushes. “Th-that sounds like a wonderful idea, Leo,” she tells him. “M-maybe... we c-can also do this sometime i-in Windmire? Th-the one underground, that is... and, um, M-Macarath too? Y-you were telling me a-about the apothecaries there the other day...”

“I think...” With a smile like the one he is wearing now, she wonders why he scowls so much. “I would like that very much, Sakura.” He offers her a hand, palm up.

She takes it. Whatever happens afterwards, she promises she won't regret it. No matter what, the cherry blossoms won't be any less dull this year, in future years, than they were in the last.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always intended to end this story with Leo and Sakura starting a relationship in the “I like you a lot and I want to try being more than friends with you” sense. There's still a few bumps up ahead yeah, but I wanted to end things on a hopeful note rather than a pessimistic one.
> 
> It has been brought to my attention that Senbonzakura is now on the Fire Emblem Fanfic Recs on TVTtropes! I would like to extend a thanks to Mosquito Man :)
> 
> Before I go, I would like to give a shout out to o0whitelily0o for making the tumblr post that inspired this fic and to Anghelic for being my beta for these last two chapters. I couldn't have done it without you guys!
> 
> Of course, many thanks to everyone who read, followed and reviewed. Thank you for sticking with me for this story, I had tons of fun writing it!


End file.
